Visiting Harry
by bond2012
Summary: Harry is visited in the last week of the Triwizard Tournament by his two favourite people; Remus and Sirius. Their visits brings him a lot of comfort but as events unfold secrets are revealled. Pairings: Sirius/Remus no sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I've been writing this for about 6 weeks now and I've decided to upload the first bit for your approval! Any Beta's are welcome, just send me a private message and we can arrange something. I've written 13 chapters of this but I haven't quite thought of an end yet so we'll see how it goes.**

**There is no slash in this story however the pairing is Sirius and Remus so if you don't like gay people:**

**1) Get a life.**

**2) Don't read my story!**

**Any reviews, suggestions (preferably for an ending) or nice comments are welcome.**

**Thank you for continued support of my writing and I hope this story meets my normal standard/ is better/ is good and you like it!**

**Lots of love from bond2012 x**

**PS: If it wasn't already obvious...I'm not J K Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to her.**

**Chapter 1**

Yawning Remus poured himself a mug of steaming tea. Kreacher had shuffled out of the kitchen upon his arrival and, in response to his bright "Good morning!", had grumbled about werewolves and filth bismirching the house of his mistress. Kreacher's frosty welcomes and unwillingness to work was customary and Remus was quite used to making his own breakfast.

He carried his mug over to the table and slumped into the chair next to a scruffy bundle of clothes.  
"Morning Sirius." he mumbled softly. The filthy bundle didn't budge. Remus put his cup down onto the wooden table and looked sadly at his friend.

In his day, Sirius had been very handsome. He had long hair which flicked into lazy, loose curls at the bottom; he had bright grey eyes which glimmered in the sunlight and sharp, aristocratic features which framed his face well. A combination of Azkaban and comfort drinking had hidden the handsome man in the body of a wasted shaddow. Now Sirius' hair was greasy and his eyes were joined to black, purpley bags. He had become thin, his body, lithe and muscled, was now wasting away under alcohol, stress and strain.

Remus leant over his friend as sniffed. Alcohol. Of course. Sirius had a slight problem with the drink. Especially since he had found out about Harry being involved in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Remus touched his hand and muttered "Sirius?" But his friend was still passed out and it seemed as though nothing would wake him. Remus sighed, picked up his mug and took a gulp of hot tea, never once taking his eyes off Sirius.

Then a thought crossed his mind. It was a dangerous thought, a reckless, cruel, dangerous thought. He picked up his wand and twirled it between his fingers. Then, without further hesitation pointed it at Sirius' shaggy bowed head and whispered "Aquamentia"

A blast of icy cold water burst from the tip and soaked Sirius' head. He jumped up yelping and began fighting off the jet of water, shouting and swearing. He fell from his seat and onto the hard stone floor. Remus lowered his wand and stopped spraying the dripping man on the floor. He leant back into his chair, trying to supress laughter and raised his mug to his mouth to hide the offending smirk.

"Good morning Sirius." he smiled, his voice shaking with laughter.

"You bastard." Sirius growled.

Remus raised an amused eyebrow.

"What the hell was that about? Would you like to explain or would you prefer me to curse you into next week?" Sirius barked, standing up, desperatly trying not to slip on his sodden robes.

"You passed out again Sirius. I did try to wake you up the conventional way but you were too far gone."

"Oh."

Sirius flicked his dripping fringe out of his eyes awkwardly. Remus felt bad for soaking him, he wasn't in a good place.

"Breakfast?" he offered softly.

"Yeah." Sirius spat "And I want a bacon sandwhich with egg and mushrooms and don't hold on the brown sauce. Git." he was smirking and Remus was glad to see he was seing the funny side.

"Of course..." he rolled his eyes and set to work. Soon the kitchen was filled with the mouth watering smell of slow cooked bacon. Sirius sat at the table and read that morning's prophet while an enchanted blow dryer flew all around him, drying off his clothes.

"Have you heard from Harry recently Remy?" he asked, a frown etched on his brow as he looked up at Remus.

"Hmmm," Remus muttered, only half listening over the sizzling of cooking mushrooms.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Remus turned to look at Sirius who was frowning at the table. Sirius was like this every morning with the exception of those that carried news from Hogwarts.

"No, not for a week. Why?" Remus asked, his voice quiet and cautious.

"I was wondering whether we were allowed to visit him, you know...for the last task."

"Sirius you know as well as I that Dumbledore-"

"I know _I know_," grumbled Sirius, "he doesn't want a werewolf and escaped prisoner turning up and causing a scene." He returned to the newspaper, a grumpy expression on his face.

Remus wanted to visit Harry more than anything. He was really worried about him. They had kept in close contact over the summer and past year and their letters were never more than a week between. Remus hadn't heard from Harry for 6 days now and his silence was making both him and Sirius nervous.

Remus dished out the food onto two plates and slid the meal in front of Sirius. He sat at the side and began to eat his own. The atmosphere was cool and flat. His food had smelt incredible but now he didn't fancy it. A sickening knot was tying up his stomach. Sirius was picking at his own food too.

"I'm sure he's fine." Remus murmered in a soft voice. Sirius looked up.

"Really? Well I'm not." then he stood up to a melody of scraping chair and stormed out of the kitchen.

Remus sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He couldn't keep up with Sirius' moods, they were tiring him out, especially this close to the full. He pushed away his plate and sat for a while, head in hands, trying to block out any thoughts.

A loud screech made him jump. A large snowy owl that he recognised well was sat on the window sill outside the window Remus had opened to allow the smell of cooking out. She was a really beautiful bird and Remus stood up to untie the letter that was strapped to her foot. She held out a leg gently and Remus stroked down her feathers softly.

"Hello Hedwig." he whispered. She made a low noise before soaring ghost-like to the table to eat some of the abandoned food.

Remus ripped open the letter addressed to him and began to read feverishly.

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm alright. A little nervous but alright. I wish you and Sirius were here, it would calm me down a lot. School is pretty boring, everyone is acting as normal. I guess thats better than before._

_Hermione and Ron have been helping me learn some defensive spells for the task. You'd be really impressed Moony! I can do an impedimenta jinx now! Ha ha! Bring it on!_

_Also, I learnt a charm that conjures a compass in the air, not sure what that one is called though, (Hermione deals with the names, I just learn how to do them)_

_Anyway, thanks for checking up on me. I hope I can see you soon._

_Love_

_Harry_

_PS: Have you thought anymore about me visiting you in the holidays?_

Remus smiled at the insight to Harry's world. He liked hearing about his friends, it allowed him to relax, sure that people were looking after him. He put the letter down on the table and rubbed his groggy morning eyes. Head in hands, Remus allowed the knot in his head to unwind as he took slow, deep breaths.

Eventually he raised his head, colours dancing over his vision and began to stand up. He cast a quick heating charm on Sirius' deserted breakfast and picked up the cold plate. He walked heavily upstairs carrying the plate in one hand and a mug of steaming tea in another and headed towards Sirius' favourite moody haunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers :) I'd like to know your thoughts about this piece. Am I making the characters believable? I'll try to update as often as possible but I'm in my GCSE year so...yeah. **

**Bit more Remy/Siri in this chapter so if you don't like it don't tell me because it will upset me.**

**Hope you are enjoying this and thanks for all the favourites and follows etc...**

**Love from bond2012 xx**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius' heart was beating at double time, spurred on by nervous anger. He was pacing up and down the dark bedroom. Buckbeak was laying on the King Sized bed, crunching on a small bone. His beady eyes were following Sirius as he paced.

A gentle knock at the door interupted Sirius' wild thoughts. The door opened slowly allowing a glowing trickle of light to gush into the room. It lit up the sight of Remus standing in the doorway, looking nervous and holding a plate full of breakfast.

"Room service." he smirked mildly. Sirius stopped pacing and took a moment to look at his best friend and boyfriend. He was perfect. His hair had flopped into his eyes but with hands full, he couldn't move it away. It was tickling him and he was wrinkling his nose in aggitation. His amber eyes were full of concern and his thin scarred face was pale. To complete the vision of perfection, Remus had his hands full of food.

In the shaddow of Remus, Sirius felt so much better.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Remus took this as acceptance and walked into the room.

The thick velvet curtains were drawn and the room was very dark. Buckbeak made a loud screech as Remus entered the room, causing him to jump. Sirius snickered when he saw this. Remus bowed low and soon Buckbeak was ducking his head in permittance.

"Sorry Beaky." Remus mumbled. He put the plate down on a nearby chest of drawers and walked over to the large Hippogriff. He stroked the feather on Buckbeaks head who twisted his neck and head around in appreciation. Meanwhile, Sirius was attacking the plate of food with vehmer. Remus turned around and smiled gently at the sight of Sirius tucking into the food heartily.

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Sirius eat for a while. He was looking rather worn from his time in Azkaban but he still had a rugged handsomeness about him. He was very skinny and his face thin but his hair was thicker and he had some colour in his cheeks. Remus watched him hungrily, he still thought he looked good despite his obvious weakness and illness.

Sirius looked up to see Remus gazing at him, his eyes wide and amused.

"What?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Nothing."

"What Remus?" Sirius asked again, putting down his food.

"I was just thinking how good you look."

"Oh alright, keep going don't let me disrupt you." Sirius smirked playfully. Remus snorted a Sirius' arrogance.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm"

"Harry is fine."

"Lets not do this again Remus, you know it just makes me angry when you try and convince me that he's fine without proof and I don't like fighting with you."

"No, Sirius, I just recieved a letter from him. He's fine."

Sirius snapped his head up.

"Harry wrote to you?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Not much really just that he's fine and Hermione and Ron have helped him practise for the last task."

"Oh." Sirius looked quite stressed. He slumped in the large leather armchair of the room. His arm was resting on the arm of the chair, with his other hand he was hiding his face. Remus stood up and walked towards Sirius. He slipped onto his knee. Sirius looked up and his eyes met the amber warmth of Remus'. He smiled and pressed his lips tiredly against his boyfriends before sighing.

"Are you ok Sirius?" Remus whispered, Sirius turned away. "Siri?"

"I'm just tired Remy, tired of fighting. Tired of loosing everyone I love. I'm tired of being scared."

"Sirius, you haven't lost me," Remus whispered "and you haven't lost Harry."

"Yet."

"Sirius, he's so much stronger than you think. I would know, I taught him for a year. He's a natural. He can fight whatever they throw at him. Sirius, believe me, he's faced so much worse than this. Have some faith in him."

Remus kissed him lightly before standing up and walking over to the curtains. He opened them allowing a drizzly november morning to dimly light the room.

"I'm going to have a shower, ok?" Remus said.

"Maybe I'll join you." Sirius smirked.

"Or maybe you can piss off."

Sirius laughed. "I'll take this down and wash up."

Remus went into the room and had a quick shower. He wrapped himself in a thick white towel and walked shivering into the bedroom, flicking a strand of wet hair out of his eyes. He looked up to see Sirius leaning in the doorway, a dangerous smile on his lips.

"What?" Remus asked, amused.

"Nothing."

"Come on Sirius, what do you want?"

_"I was just thinking how good you look."_ Sirius said, in his best Remus impression.

"Oh very funny." Remus scowled, he began drying himself as Sirius lay on the bed watching him.

"Piss off Sirius." he said, pulling his underpants on.

"Now now Remy, no need to be grumpy." Sirius laughed before dropping his voice to a more gentle whisper, "Come here."

Remus looked at him. He looked really sad so he climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Sirius. He felt an arm wrap around him and grip him with a desperate strength. Remus' head was tucked in the crook of Sirius' neck and he was inhaling his scent.

It was nice and comfortable and soon Remus had drifted off to sleep, safe in Sirius' arms. Sirius however did not sleep, he stroked Remus' arm and sniffed his hair. He sat awake, thinking. He was very worried about Harry, his godson and the only person who he loved...well...except Remus.

Remus woke up about two hours later curled up in the quilt. His hair had made the pillow damp. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Sirius. He was sitting on the floor by the door. His knees were brought up to his chest and his head was in his hands, his shaggy hair hiding his face from view.

Remus sighed at the sight of him. Sometimes he was like this. It was horrible memories that did it to him. Sometimes he became sullen and quiet. He would sit alone in silence. Remus knew better than to disturb him or ask him if he was ok so he slid from the covers and padded towards the miserable figure of Sirius. He slunk down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Sirius snuffled into Remus' neck and he heard him sniff up a sob.

Something was seriously bothering him. Remus rubbed his arm and gripped him closer. Sirius never cried, at least not properly. He could extend his crying skill to about a sniffle, never further. Remus was unnerved by his sudden emotion. He knew better than to say anything though. Sirius was haunted by horrible memories and constant fears. He often went away to sulk. Remus didn't begrudge him sulking time, after all, he had had a horrible life so far.

A long while passed and Sirius slowly relaxed. Finally he stood up and walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Remus sighed and finished getting dressed. He made the bed and sat down on the mattress. He summoned some parchment and a quill and began to write a reply to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are fine and that preparations for the task are going well. Sirius and I are hoping to visit you in time for the last task, I plan to write to the headmaster tomorrow._

_An impedienta jinx! Well done! I'm very impressed! I wish I was there to see it! A few nerves is not a bad thing Harry. Just don't let them take over you._

_Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to return to your Aunt and Uncle's for a few weeks but after that you may come and stay with Sirius and I. We look forward to you visiting!_

_Sirius and I send our love._

_Love_

_Remus_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for your support with this story. (It gets more exciting soon I promise.) I do love hearing from you so please leave a review!**

**In response to a question about the last chapter, this story is set during the final week of the Tri Wizard Tournament. I am fully aware that the last task actually took place during summer time but I kinda changed that around because I need the winter for later chapters ;) **

**Basically its very early in November and a week and a half until the full moon!**

**Lots of love from bond2012**

**Chapter 3**

Several weeks had passed since Sirius' upset and nothing had been said about it. Dumbledore had granted them both permission to visit Harry and they were going to apparate first thing that morning. Harry didn't know yet...

Sirius rolled over, his eyes alive with excitement. His face met the sleeping face of Remus Lupin who was curled up next to him, eyes closed lightly.

"Remy?" Sirius whispered, a crease appeared between Remus' eyes and he made a soft noise. "Remy, you've go to wake up."

Remus yawned, his eyes flickering open and smiled groggily at Sirius.

"Morning." he grunted rubbing his eyes.

Sirius rolled out of bed. He padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Remus yawned and sat up slowly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and began to throw on the clothes he had laid out the night before. Sirius rejoined him several minutes later and began putting on the clothes Remus had laid out for him as well. Soon they were both fully dressed and Remus grabbed the cases. He was about to make his slow and unsteady way downstairs with the two trunks when Sirius came up behind him and slipped them out of his hands. He wasn't feeling very strong with the full moon rapidly approaching.

"Don't Siri, I can carry them."

"No." was the reply.

Remus shook his head and followed the shaggy black haired man downstairs. Sirius dumped the cases in the enterance hall and Remus headed into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Sirius joined him seconds later and sat on a chair at the table, his knees bouncing in nerves. They ate in silence and cleaned up in a hurry.

It seemed like no time at all until they were walking down the steps of Grimmauld Place into the cold morning air. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, and padded along at Remus' side. They turned down a side street and Sirius transformed back. Remus grasped his hands and their eyes met. Suddenly the whole world was squashing in on them. Colours beamed and flashed past their eyes but the gaze remained unbroken. Sirius gripped Remus' hand tightly.

They landed with a soft thump in a very familiar street. Sirius quickly transformed and Remus waited patiently for him to sniff out the area. A habit of his. Again they walked in silence through Hogsmede, the shaddow of Hogwarts looming over them. It was still early and the dew sparkled on the cobbles. Remus quickened his pace, eager to reach Harry.

Soon they were walking across thick grass making their way to the castle enterance. They stopped at the Winged Boar gates and waited impatiently. They opened slowly granting access.

Sirius bounded ahead. Remus breathed in a heavy sigh. They walked towards the meeting point. Dumbledore had told them to wait by the willow at the Black Lake. Other silouettes were present there. Remus supposed they must be the family of the other contestants. He sighed, not feeling up to small talk at this early hour. Sure enough when he reached the chattering gaggle he was introduced to 3 sets of parents and relatives.

"Good morning, you must be Harry's family?" said a thin woman with a nervous face.

"Sort of." was Remus' reply but he accompanied it with a winning smile and the woman seemed sedated.

"Excellent to meet you. I am ze father of Fleur and zis is my wife." said a cheery little man with a french accent. He clasped Remus' hand and wrung it warmly. Remus smiled and chatted politely with the other families, while Sirius ran behind them, splashing in the lake like a puppy.

He could barely wait to see Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers again: I've got quite a few chapters sitting in a file, rotting slowly so don't be suprised if i upload a load tonight. Please, please, please, please review!**

**OH! And I'm still on the look out for a Beta so... yeah if you want to...give me a bell! **

**lots of love from bond2012 xx**

**Chapter 4**

"Harry, wake up mate! There's an owl for you!" Ron was shaking the sleeping form of his best friend.

"Gerroff! What do you want?!" Harry grumbled as he rolled over to see the red head leaning over him.

"You've got an owl." Ron said before walking away to get dressed. Harry pushed himself up in the bed and reached out for his glasses. Sure enough, when his sight became clear, he saw a large tawny owl sitting smartly on his windowsill.

He reached out and took the letter from its leg. It flapped its wings sharply before taking off into the early morning sun. Harry opened the parchement to see a familiar slanted hand:

Dear Harry,

Please report to the Enterance Hall for 9am this morning. You will be excused from todays lessons due to Triwizard Tournament proceedings.

Hoping you are well and have a nice day!

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

A travelling sickness spread to Harry's gut and he suddenly began sweating. Had he forgotten something? Was the task today? A flood of panic threatened to drown him.

"What did it say?"

Harry looked up, shocked at the sound.

"Huh?"

"The letter? Harry are you alright?" Ron was suddenly by his side, he had a hand on his shoulder. It felt strangely solid and real. Harry was trapped in a surreal world of fear.

"Harry? What happened? Harry you're...you're freaking me out. Say something."

"The task." Harry croaked through a dry throat.

"Its not...today?" Ron was now as pale as Harry. His hand had fallen from his shoulder and now Harry stood alone.

"I don't know. The letter just said I have to go to the enterance hall for 'Triwizard Tournament proceedings'"

"Oh...well it might not be...it might not be the task."

"What else could it be?"

"Erm...Harry I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Really! What if its not Ron?" Harry had unfrozen from his fear. He was now standing in front of Ron, angry at no-one in particular but absolutely livid with everyone.

"It will be." Ron said lamely.

"WELL WHAT IF ITS NOT RON!" Harry yelled. He slumped down by his bed and rubbed his face tensely.

"Look mate," Ron mumbled nervously "I'm sure it'll be ok. Just...just calm down and...we'll get some breakfast and...talk to Hermione, she'll know what to do."

Ron hovered for a few minutes and when Harry didn't look up, he mumbled.

"I'll see you downstairs yeah?"

Harry didn't know what he would do. What if the task was now? After what seemed like hours of sitting on the cold stone floor, Harry dragged himself up onto trembling legs. He knew that eating was out of the question so began throwing on clothes and stumbled drunk with terror into the common room.

It was empty now, most people were in eating breakfast or trying to sneak a lie in. Harry raised a shaking hand to open the portrait hole. He clambered out and hurried through the quiet morning corridoors. He reached the enterance hall too quickly.

Waiting by the door was Professor Dumbledore in a magnificent set of velvet robes. He was joined by an excited looking Cedric, reserved looking Fleur and grumpy looking Viktor. Harry stumbled over to the group.

"Ah, Harry! How are you this morning?" Dumbledore said with a serene smile.

"Erm...ok thanks." Harry muttered.

Harry could hear the merry chattering coming from the Great Hall and suddenly envied everyone inside its protective walls.

"Shall we proceed?" Dumbledore said extending a hand towards the doors.

The group nodded and followed Dumbledore's lead down the steps into the grounds. He made light chatter with the contestants on the route but Harry hung back, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Sir, I thought the task was next week?" Cedric inserted later.

"Quite correct." Dumbledore replied, gazing distractedly over the grounds.

"Zen where are we going?" Fleur chimed, a crease appearing over her perfect brow.

"To the lake." Dumbledore replied.

Harry felt the knot tighten in his stomach. He wasn't fond of the lake anymore, not since the last task.

The group were now looping away from the forest edge and over the tips of the remaining trees, Harry caught sight of the vast lake glimering and flowing lazily. Dumbledore turned and led them down towards the willow where students relaxed during hot summer afternoons.

The sun was blinding, it was a dry light that turned everything shaddowy and forced the hand to shade the eyes. Harry squinted down to see a blurry silouette of another group of people standing loosely grouped by the lake. He felt the nervous knot tighten again in his stomach and gulped down some breaths of air to try and calm himself. It didn't help, now his legs felt stiff and wobbly at the same time and his hands and entire body were trembling with terrified anticipation. The group was standing around chatting and as they got closer Harry heard a mish mash of different accents. Then the morning quiet was broken by an ear splitting scream.

"AHHHHH MAMAN!" Fleur began hurrying down the hill towards the lake edge. Then Cedric let out a strangled yelp of excitement and hurried after her. By this point Harry was panicking, he watched Fleur reach the crowd and embrace the two figures standing closest to the willow tree. Cedric met the group several seconds after and clasped a short man in a thick hug. Viktor sped down the hill towards a lone figure by the lake who was holding out arms and calling out to him. Suddenly the sun shifted and Harry saw the face of someone that made his heart jump into his throat.

He ran as fast as he could down towards Remus. He was standing, the sun behind him, lighting his body up in a strange glowing dream. He was as shabby and average as he always was, dressed in a tweed jacket and threadbare jumper. Harry collided with his thin body and nearly knocked him over backwards. He was so warm and safe and Harry felt his arm wrap around his own back. He snuggled into Remus' chest and listened to his heart beat as the nervous knot finally began to unwind.

Remus held Harry out at arms length. He was smiling warmly and his eyes flickered with a gentle pride.

"How are you Harry?" Remus said in a voice only audible to the two of them making Harry feel like they were alone in the world.

"Much better now!" Harry gasped. "But what are you doing here?"

"Each contestant is allowed a visitor on the run up to the final task. Dumbledore invited us all. I'm here for you."

"Excellent!" Harry beamed then to his suprise, Remus pulled him into another hug. He didn't normally show any affection, he was a very reserved man. Remus bent his head down to whisper in Harry's ear:

"Sirius is here as well." his breath tickled Harry's ear. Now he understood.

Harry was about to say something when Dumbledore called,

"Champions, you may take your visitor on a tour of the grounds and enjoy your day!" then he turned on his heel and began walking back up to the castle, his cloak billowing behind him. Harry looked at Remus who smiled again, light and comforting.

Fleur was jibbering away in rapid french and tugging on the arm of a woman who was clearly her mother. The short stumpy man followed behind them, bouncing merrily. They hurried up to the Beauxbaton's carriage. Cedric and his father had wandered away towards the lake, his arm was around his mother's back. She was clutching a small handbag to her chest and looking around nervously. Viktor and the woman with sharp,block features were walking towards the forest edge in silence.

Harry was smiling a lot. He couldn't believe that Remus was here with him, by his side and somewhere nearby, Sirius was hidden .Remus put an arm on Harry's back, "Shall we go for a walk?" he said softly. Harry nodded and allowed Remus to guide him towards Hagrid's hut.

"So how long are you staying?" Harry asked.

"Just until the end of the last task."

Harry smiled. They had reached Hagrid's hut and Remus removed a hand from his trouser pocket to knock on the door. Harry heard Fang bark and the large shaggy form of Hagrid appeared in the doorway.

" 'ello Harry! An' Remus o' course!" Hagrid ushered them into his cosy hut. At the table was a man that Harry loved a lot. Sirius Black was leaning back in his chair, long black hair falling over his handsome face and tattoos up his muscled arms.

"Sirius!" Harry breathed before rushing over to embrace his godfather. Sirius clasped him tightly and patted him on the back.

"Hello Harry." he said in his gruff voice.

"How've you been Siri?" Harry asked, releasing himself from Sirius' hold.

"Alright, how about you?" Sirius beamed, lowering Harry and himself into a chair. Remus had sat at the end of the table and Hagrid was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Fine! Just...you know...nervous and stuff."

"How's the preparation going for the last task?"

"Alright, you know. Oh! Did Remus tell you? I can do an impedimeta jinx now!" Harry smiled, his eyes flicking between his godfather and ex-defence teacher.

"Wow!" Sirius smiled. Remus was avoiding eye contact with Sirius desperately and had sat in the chair furthest from the man.

Harry sensed that something was not right. He smiled and said nothing but he knew that there was an uneasy tension hanging over the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers! This is probably the best chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it. I know Ive said it before but please, if you are enjoying this story just drop me a comment because I need to know what you think.**

**lots of love from bond2012 xx**

**Chapter 5**

Harry spent the rest of the day in the warm confines of Hagrid's hut with Sirius and Remus. Around midday Hagrid went out into the forest to prepare for his first lesson with 2nd year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws, leaving the trio alone for the first time.

Remus was sat in the armchair by the fire, his knees crossed and his hands clasped around a deep mug filled with steaming tea. Harry had noticed it was his fourth cup, it reminded him that Remus always drank tea, it was his favourite. His hair was a light sandy blonde and mucky brown, less grey than Harry's last sighting. He was tall and thin but looked healthier and less tired than usual. There was a glimmer behind his eyes which made Harry suspect that he had a secret he was hiding, he regocnised the look from the days when Remus had kept his werewolf identity secret. Back then, Harry had just assumed it was the way he looked, but once his secret was outed, the uncomfortable glimmer disappeared and was replaced by a tired misery which Harry thought was worse. Now the misery was gone but the secrecy had returned. On the whole, Remus looked a lot healthier and happier than Harry had ever seen him.

His clothes were slightly less shabby. He wore a plain pair of suit trousers which were slightly too short and with his knees crossed, revealled a pair of mismatched novelty socks. Harry had chuckled at the sight causing Remus to blush and yank down his trouser leg to cover them mumbling something about 'Sirius' choice'. On top he was wearing a plain white shirt and loose fabric tie. The top button was undone and the shirt was tucked neatly into the trousers. This had previously been accompanied by a tweed suit jacket which suited him well but in the heat of Hagrid's cabin, it had been removed and slung over the arm of the chair and his shirt sleeves had been rolled up to reveal pale but muscled arms. On his feet he wore his trademark smart leather shoes which were slightly scuffed but still commanded a certain air of formality.

Remus was leaning back in the chair, his lips in a relaxed smile. His cheeks were rosy from the heat in the little hut and his hair was falling sloppily into his eyes. His eyes, incidentally were their gentle chocolate brown with little golden flecks and amber clinks. He had a thin pale scar over his lip which seemed fairly recent and his hands were littered with old cuts and bruises. Of course, Harry didn't look this closely at Remus, he just saw the familar figure of his friend and ex teacher. Someone else was looking though...

Sirius was sat at the table with Harry, they were playing exploding snap but had had so many games, that they were participating with a lot less enthusiasm. Sirius was sat nearest to Remus. His feet were folded underneath the chair and unlike Remus, who managed to sit so still he may as well be sleeping, Sirius was bobbing and fidgeting in his seat. His hair was thick and wavy, its usual glossy black. It was mostly straight but flicked and curled at the ends. It was thick and messy as always and framed his handsome face well. His grey eyes flashed and shone with excitement and happiness. He kept beaming, showing his teeth and laughing in his jolly bark which filled the room with a sharp but welcome noise. He had perked up a lot since hearing about the chance to visit Harry.

He was wearing very tight fitting leather pants and a loose, low cut fabric t shirt which revealled his chest and tattoos up his arms and across his chest. He was very good looking and Harry had never realised how provocatively Sirius liked to dress until now. He had almost embarrassed himself when he had first seen him:

"Sirius! What the hell are you wearing?! You look like an 80's rockstar!" Harry had said, exsasperated.

To his suprise Remus and Sirius had both fell about lauging, Hagrid's chuckles joining the noise from over by the kitchen. Harry had raised an eyebrow had sat down in a chair, still laughing. It was Remus who explained.

"Harry, before Azkaban Sirius used to dress this way all the time. Oh you would have loved his snakeskin pants and black dragon hide boots!" he chuckled.

"I used to have a thing for muggle rock bands and motorbikes. Guess I still do!" Sirius had shrugged and ruffled his hair. Remus had raised an eyebrow and Sirius had winked. Harry had laughed at them both and shook his head before sitting down.

He also wore lots of rings and charms around his neck. Harry saw a crucifix and a dragon tooth on a leather strap. He snorted and moved on. Sirius was wearing a pair of black heeled boots (AN: Chelsea boots for those who know them!) and looked really good.

Harry didn't look so good. His face was a sickly pale and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was its messy self, a glossy black not unlike Sirius' but shorter. His eyes still shone and stood out illuminating his face and making him look a little bit more alive. He was wearing his old glasses, thick and round, they crowded his otherwise handsome face. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and an old hoody which he had shoved on in a hurry that morning through his distress. He was also wearing a tattered pair of black canvas converse trainers.

"So Harry, tell me, who's the lucky girl who is the object of your affections at the moment?" Sirius grinned at the blush which was rising in Harry's cheeks. He barked in laughter and flashed Remus a look of pure mischief.

"Be careful Harry, he's got that look in his eye." Remus warned with a smile.

"Come on Harry!" Sirius smirked, raising a quirky eyebrow.

"Erm...well, honestly there's no-one at the minute. I've been a bit busy, I haven't really been thinking about...erm you know. Girls." Harry finished lamely, his hands sweaty and his face embarrassed.

Sirius' face was alight with a dangerous curiosity. He smiled.

"Spoil sport!" he winked at Harry.

"Ok Sirius, enough." Remus said, noticing that Harry looked thorougly mortified. "You've tortured him enough."

"Shut up Mooney or I'll start on you next." Sirius said slyly causing Remus to blush even redder than Harry.

"Are you dating someone Remus?" Harry said, suprised and pleased.

"Yeah Remy, _do tell_." Sirius was giving Remus a funny look. He had posed in comic interest with a look on his face that made Harry laugh. Remus remained calm and the blush was fading.

"I was but the person turned out to be rather arrogant and big-headed so I ended it." he smirked then added " Also they had _really_ bad breath." Remus concluded, shooting Sirius a smirk. Sirius looked stony but soon regained his charming smile.

"I know what you mean Moony, I was dating someone a long time ago who was a _terrible_ bore, all they did was read and drink tea!"

"Imagine that." Remus smirked.

Harry suddenly felt like he was missing out on a joke and shot them a confused smile. They just smiled back and Remus changed the conversation topic tactfully, sparing Harry further confusion. Despite this, Harry couldn't help feeling he was missing out on something...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed in a similar way. Harry would eat breakfast with Remus, Sirius was usually still sleeping, before heading to his morning lessons. At lunchtime, he would meet Remus and Padfoot by the lake and eat sandwhiches in the grounds. He would then return to afternoon lessons and meet them at the guest chambers for dinner. He would then spend the evening in the guest chambers with them, chatting; doing homework; playing chess and laughing. A lot.

Sirius was very funny. Together he and Remus made quite a double act. Sirius was very touchy-feely, loud and obvious with his humour but he was complemented nicely by Remus' quiet, reserved, highly sarcastic responses to his often very funny comments. Harry enjoyed the older men's company a lot. Sirius would often crack open a bottle of firewhisky or two in the evening. It was these evenings when he would pull Harry into a rough, but warm hug and hold him for several minutes before releasing him, ruffling his hair and saying in a gruff voice, "You're a good kid Harry."

Remus was more reserved. He would sit, a book in his lap and didn't often touch Harry. Sirius usually dragged Remus into an unwilling embrace just to embarass him but other than that Remus didn't seem to enjoy human contact. He smiled a lot though. In the evenings as Harry headed back to his dormitory, Remus would place a hand on his shoulder and say "Good night Harry." quite a contrast to Sirius' nightly bear hug and hair ruffle. Harry enjoyed it all the same but secretly hoped that one day Remus would treat him like a son instead of aquaintance or colleague.

The week flew past quickly, Harry had just settled comfortably into his routine when a buzzing excitement for the final task began to rise and Hogwarts seemed alive, an electricity wire full of anticipation. Harry on the other hand, could not wish for more days to come between the task and the present. He had stopped eating. He was pale and sleep was an unlikely affair. His hands were constantly shaking and his knees felt weak all of the time. He had stopped going to his dorm to sleep. Instead he stayed on the sofa in Sirius' room, away from all the excited students wanting to wish him luck.

It was the night before the task and Harry was shaking with fear on the sofa. He could hear soft breaths from Sirius' bed and every now and again the ruffle of quilts. Harry felt sick, tension rising in his gut. His throat was choked up and his body was stiff and unresponsive. He felt on the brink of terrified tears.

He needed help. He was so scared. He didn't know what would be in that maze, it could be anything. He wasn't ready for this. There was no way he could get out of this alive.

He slid off the sofa and stumbled over to Sirius' bed. He clambered onto it and shuffled over to Sirius. The man in question grunted awake and sat up to face Harry.

"Harry?" he slurred sleepily.

Harry didn't reply and his silence seemed to wake Sirius. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and felt the whole body of the boy trembling violently. He felt a surge of pity and grabbed his thin body. He pulled him in so that his head was resting on his chest and stroked the back of his head with a strong hand.

"It'll be alright Harry. I promise." Sirius mumbled into Harry's hair. He moved the boy into the bed and wrapped him tightly in the duvet. Harry kept his head close to Sirius' chest, he listened to the heart beat, focussed his whole being on hearing the next thud and slowly, with the warmth of his body next to him and his heart ticking like a time bomb, Harry managed to drift into an uneasy sleep, snuggled up next to his Godfather.

The next morning, Sirius awoke to feel someone small and very warm curled up defensively next to him. He opened a blurry morning eye to see Harry, scrunched up like a cat next to him. He smiled sadly and placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry? Time to get up." he whispered in his ear. Harry stirred and opened his emerald eyes. He looked dirctly at Sirius, suddenly terrified as reality dawned on him.

Sirius ruffled his hair and slid out of the bed. He began to get dressed while a very frightened Harry lay motionless in the now cold bed. He finished yanking up his pants and turned to check on Harry.

He was as white as a sheet, laying still. He looked like the whole world was crashing around him. Sirius pityed him a lot. He had an uncomfortable knot in his stomach which made him feel both hungry and sick at the same time. He had slept uneasily, fear for Harry seemed to disrupt his dreams. He sighed and looked again at the frozen boy in the bed.

Harry was only 15. He was small for his age and very skinny. Sirius saw the angelic boyish face under a floppy mess of dark hair and wide frightened bright green eyes. Harry had no reason to be afraid. He had been forced to fight a tyranical hungarian horntail and had escaped with barely more than a few scratches but Sirius knew that the ordeal had impacted severely on his life. Ever since, Harry had been more jumpy and quick to react with reflex in situation of mild danger and concern. Since the day of the task in the lake, Harry refused to take baths. He didn't like to submerge his head and spent the shortest amount of time possible in the shower. Sirius noticed these slight changes to Harry's normally relaxed and bright character. He understood completely. Harry had admitted to him that in the final few seconds in the lake, he thought he was going to drown and never make it back to the surface.

Now he would have to face unknown creatures of dark and dangerous potential in a misty maze from which there was no escape. Winning had never mattered to Harry. All he cared about was trying to stay alive. Sirius felt awful and what made things worse was there was nothing he could do.

Sirius flashed what he hoped was a confident smile at Harry and moved to the door. Once outside and out of view he leant againt the doorframe, his head against the wall and tried not to vomit. A soft hand snaked around his neck and he looked up to see Remus' face very close to his own.

Remus' eyes were a light shade of ambery brown and looked worried. Sirius moved into his touch and rested his head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his recently washed hair.

"How is Harry?" Remus breathed, hot breath tickling Sirius' ear.

"Not good." Sirius breathed back.

"I'll talk to him." Remus said softly, breaking the embrace and ran his hand down Sirius' cheek before slipping into the room behind him. Sirius sighed and moved into the common area where a breakfast tray was waiting invitingly on the coffee table. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your patience with this chapter, I'm curently in the middle of my GCSE's and unfortunately time seems to be something of which I am lacking substantial amounts...**

**I will update as much as possible but here is another snippet for now. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions, I try to take them on board and write in accordance with your preferences but it is often difficult to please everyone at once!**

**Keep the reviews coming! Its great to hear from you!**

**bond2012 x**

**Chapter 7**

Remus slid into the dark bedroom. It smelt of Sirius and Harry, warm and sickly. He walked towards the bed where he saw Harry curled up in a ball, frozen in fear. Remus moved away and drew the curtains, light streamed into the room, revealing, in contrast to Harry's mood, a bright morning and the fresh grounds of Hogwarts. He then moved back towards Harry who still hadn't moved.

"Good morning Harry." he said in a gentle voice.

Through his fear, Harry managed to feel a little warmth. Remus had a calming influence on him. His voice was soft and never too loud or harsh. It fell welcomely on Harry's early morning ears. Remus was stood next to the bed, his hands in his trouser pockets and a neat jumper pulled over his usual shirt and tie. He smiled at Harry who looked up at him desperation in his eyes. Remus chuckled.

"Would you mind if I sat down?" he asked.

When Harry didn't reply he sank onto the bed next to him and pulled the boy up from under the covers. Harry was taken aback by the suprising strength, he had always assumed Remus was weak due to his ill looking appearance. Once Harry had been dragged reluctantly into sitting position, Remus turned to face him.

"Harry, I know how scared you are but you could not be better prepared for this task. You are a highly skilled wizard and as long as you use your brain, you will make it through that maze without much trouble. You could even win the tournament if you try!" Remus said, squeezing Harry's shoulder gently.

"I don't want to win." Harry croaked, "Just survive."

Remus didn't speak for a moment. He gave a half smile.

"Your father would be very proud of you, you know that don't you?" Remus said in a voice so quiet Harry nearly didn't hear it.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said, fighting back the urge to vomit.

Suddenly Remus had stood up.

"Get dressed now, Sirius and I will be in the common room, eating breakfast. Join us when you are ready." He said and walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone but strong enough to stand on his own.

Harry thought that, although he didn't have a real father, he was lucky to have Sirius and Remus who together were a perfect substitute.

"How is he?" Sirius asked when Remus sat next to him.

"Better, he's getting dressed."

"Remy, you have a unique talent at being able to calm down hysterical teenagers, you know that?" Sirius said.

Remus chuckled brightly as he spread a thin layer of strawberry jam on his toast.

"Is that so?" he smiled. Sirius nudged him with his knee and picked up his mug of coffee, eyeing Remus' toast greedily. Remus noticed the look.

"Sirius, you've already eaten half the plate of toast!" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"And I'm still hungry." Sirius said, nicking the slice from Remus' hand with a grin.

They had been sat eating for a short while, chatting idly when the bedroom door opened and a sick looking, but determined, Harry stumbled into their presence.

"Can I join you?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Course you can! Tea or coffee?" Siruis barked happily.

"Tea please." Harry said in a hollow voice as he settled himself into the chair opposite Remus who incidentally was now peering over the top of his newspaper at Harry, assessing his appearance.

Sirius handed Harry the mug with a grin which was only half returned.

"So me and Remus were thinking, d'you fancy coming to stay with us at Grimmauld in the third week of the holidays? You can stay until its time to go back to school if you want?"

"Really?" Harry gasped, his eyes brightening.

"Really." Remus replied, smiling.

"That sounds great!" Harry smiled properly for the first (and last) time that day.

"Fab, now all we have to do is decide what you want to do while you stay? We could go to a quidditch game if you fancy?"

"Wow!"

Breakfast passed with talk of holiday plans and soon Harry was relaxing. Until 9 am...

"Right lets go." Sirius said, standing up and brushing crumbs from his knees.

Harry's calmness faltered and he stood up looking shaky and sick. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dont worry, Sirius and I will be in the crowd, watching the whole time. We won't let anything too dangerous happen." Remus said in a steady voice as he began to steer Harry numbly towards the portrait hole.

Sirius transformed into the large lollipy form of Padfoot at the door and padded along beside Remus and Harry.

Harry manouvered through the familiar halls in a disconnected haze. He could feel himself moving but didn't quite register that it was his feet guiding him. His heart was thudding violently in his chest, it was the only thing he could focus on. A strong hand was on his back pushing him forward. He recognised it as Remus'.

The sun was blinding, casting a surreal diamond glow over everything Harry saw as he walked out of the enterance. People bustled past, clapping him on the shoulder and shouting support or worse but Harry barely registered them. It was like the whole world was moving in slow motion except for Harry's brain which was speeding away in thought.

Remus led him and Padfoot to the champions tent. Outside he stopped and Harry felt everything catch up to normal time in a dizzinging realisation.

"Harry, I'm afraid Padfoot and I aren't allowed inside. We'll get good seats so we can keep an eye on you." Remus smiled weakly then pulled Harry into a hug. He stumbled, suprised at the sudden affection. Remus smelt like tea,old books and large open fires. Harry took in a calming breath of his smell. Suddenly, Remus' hot breath was tickling his ear again...

"Harry, stay calm. You'll be fine. Just remember Sirius and I are just one signal spell away. Good luck." Then he released him and clapped him gently on the shoulder.

Sirius jumped up on his hind legs, paws on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. They twinkled with mischeif and worry. His tongue was lolling out comically and Harry laughed in spite of himself as he pushed the lovable rogue down and ruffled the fur on his head.

"Thanks." he said, looking at Remus, who nodded his understanding.

"We'll be waiting for you at the end Harry. Goodbye!" Remus said before leading a ruffled Padfoot away towards the stadium.

Harry turned to face his demon.

The champions tent stood before him, tall and musky. It was a sickly cream colour with grass and mud stains along the rim of its canvas frame. The ropes were pinned, frayed, by large wonky nails and the grass surrounding it was damp and thick with mud that stuck to the shoe.

The flaps that stood as doors, fluttered gently in the breeze making the structure look more shabby and uninviting but tempting Harry in as though they knew it was his fate. He took a deep breath and pushed aside the thick enterance.

Inside the floor was grass. It was equally as mucky inside and the area smelt like an old church hall. Harry was unpleasantly reminded of school fairs... There were sections divided for the champions with thin, hospital ward shutters to seperate each compartment. It was all very clinical and worthless. Each compartment contained a bed and side table. Harry headed towards the empty bed by the corner which he had used in the previous tasks. The sides of the tent were rustling as though the breeze was trying to enter, Harry suspected that it had been altered by magic to keep in heat as it was pleasantly warm inside. 'Shame they didn't make it look or smell nicer too' he thought. He perched awkwardly on the starched bed covers and twiddled his wand nervously between his fingers.

The other sections were silent but closed and Harry suspected that Fleur, Cedric and Krum were either overcome by nerves like himself and unable to produce a coherent word or had cast silencing charms on their private areas. He was just entertaining himself with the thought of Krum sobbing dramatically alone in a silenced compartment when a loud click, accompanied by a puff of smoke which engulfed him and a blinding flash of light startled him into realising he hadn't closed his compartment shutter...

"Well hello Mr Potter! So tell me, how are you feeling today? Terrified, determined or excited to finally prove yourself and claim the prize despite you being-"

"So sorry to interupt Rita however you are not permitted to be inside the champions tent and so I must ask you to leave. My apologies." cut in a soft, power commanding voice which forced Harry to look up.

Before him stood Albus Dumbledore, his robes falling magestically from his body and his eyes twinkling with pure understanding and knowledge. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was rocking gently on his feet. He smiled kindly at Harry and flashed Rita Skeeter a warning gaze which prompted her exit, grumbling and scowling.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry shook his head and the headmaster entered the compartment, closing the shutter behind him. He sat next to Harry on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, assessing Harry with piercing eyes. Harry wasn't sure he could respond without vomitting so he simply shrugged. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see. Harry I assure you that there is nothing in that maze that you aren't capable of dealing with." Dumbledore smiled. "I checked it all myself. Now, let us proceed to the event." he said standing up and pointing the way for Harry.

He stood up and took a shaky breath before walking on jelly legs towards the tent exit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Welcome, everyone, to the final task of the triwizard tournament!" the words of Albus Dumbledore were drowned by loud cheers and screams from the audience. When the noise had lowered to an acceptable level, he proceeded.

"Now our champions will complete this final dangerous and thrilling challenge to determine who is the ultimate winner! Mr Potter and Mr Diggory are, at current, drawing in first place, therefore they will be the first to enter the maze. To follow them is Mr Krum who currently rests at second place. And to enter thirdly is Miss Delacour who stands in third place. The champions are to battle their way through the maze, fighting whatever dark creatures are within its first to reach and touch the cup which is hidden within, shall be the winner."

Dumbledore then turned away from the cheering crowd and adressed the champions with cheery expression. He beamed at them and began to speak in a strained voice over the noise from behind.

"Good morning champions! As I said, you shall enter the maze in rank order and battle your way to the cup. Any questions?" he paused but wth nothing to interupt him continued "Excellent. Good luck."

The champions walked to their enterances. Harry stood beside Cedric who was bouncing nervously on the souls of his feet and twinkling his fingers. He seemed so alive.

"Nervous?" he asked Harry who was standing beside him as still as a marble statue and as pale as one too. Harry nodded in reply.

"Good luck." Cedric said and Harry grimaced and croaked an equal well wish.

A loud canon sounded and Cedric darted from Harry's side into the maze. He followed, his mind racing and his legs leading him on blindly.

He couldn't breathe, he had started running too quickly and now a sharp stitch was piercing his side and making him panic. He was choking from lack of air. He had to stop but his mind and legs were racing ahead.

He began to slow, the pain becoming unbearable. Through his blind panic he hadn't noticed the light growing dim and the fog hovering at his ankles. Startled by this new found discovery, Harry began to turn round frantically, his breath quickening and his heart pounding. The thick mist and darkness frightened him so much. He shivered, his whole body trembling violently.

"Cedric?" Harry stuttered desperately. "CEDRIC?" he screamed, fear threatening to swallow his soul. He bit his lip and swallowed the gradually increasing swell of vomit in his throat. He stumbled forward making a soft whimpering noise as he fell towards an unknown destination. The mist was thickening and the air around his growing colder. His hands slipping with sweat on his wand. His knuckles were white from the tightness of clenching his only weapon.

"Please...anyone..." tears were welling in his ears and he felt sick. "Please..." he whispered into the blackness.

Suddenly a silent figure drifted towards him from the fog. Fear clouded his brain and he was very concious of every beat of his heart, every pant of his breath, every bead of sweat that fell down his brow His brain was shockingly clear and he saw the hooded monster glide towards him.

Then, in a surreal moment, it stumbled and tripped over the edge of its cloak. Harry frowned and then it dawned on him, this wasn't a real dementor. It was this fact that gained Harry the strength to proceed through the maze battling all the challenges ahead.

There it was, metres away,shining like a symbol of freedom, of release from this hellish nightmare he had been living for the past year. No more tasks, no more fear. Just get the cup. Then Cedric was at his side. He was running. Harry followed. He wasn't sure why because surely letting Cedric win would make his life easier, but then again...touching that cup first would let him win. All that fear and constant nerves to the point of sickness would have been worth something. He began to speed up, pushing and shoving against Cedric, desperate to reach the cup. It was drawing him in like a magnet. He couldn't run fast enough.

Then Cedric fell. The bush began to pull him in. Time stopped and Harry thought about leaving him. He thought about going for the cup. But then Cedric screamed, his hand grappling at a twig. Harry turned and with the glint of self importance fading from his mind, ran to rescue him.

The violent maze put up a fight but soon Cedric was free, lying still on the floor, taking ragged breaths.

"Thanks." he said in a dead voice. Harry couldn't muster up an appropriate reply, his breath becoming sharp and painful again.

Cedric used a shaky arm to pull himself off the floor. He stood up slowly and faced Harry who was trembling before him.

"Go. Take the cup." he said. Harry frowned, snapping out of his haze of misery.

"What?" he asked.

"Take the cup. You rescued me. You deserve it."

"No, Cedric, you would have got it if you hadn't fallen. You take it."

"No."

"Cedric please."

Then Cedric did something which shocked Harry. He raised his wand into the air and shot out red sparks.

They burst like tiny fireworks on the black canvas of darkness and then faded like stars showering them both in tiny sparks.

"There. Now you have to take it." Cedric said in a hollow voice.

Harry knew what Cedric had done. He had forfeited the prize by withdrawing from the competition.

"You are the only one left. Fleur got hurt. Krum got possessed by some curse or something and now I've withdrawn. You have to take it." Harry knew Cedric was right.

"Thanks." Harry croaked.

Now Cedric was the one unable to think of a reply. He nodded and scowled at the ground. Giving in was difficult for him but Harry knew that Cedric's just and loyal nature meant that he would never have been content with winning if he had had to screw over his saviour to get the prize.

Harry turned and walked slowly to the cup. It grew more beautiful and bright with every step forward. His hand reached out involuntarily. He was so close.

The tip of his finger brushed the surface. He heard Cedric yell as the world rushed away from him and he spun wildly into the swirling abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is in a series of snapshots. Its what Harry sees between blackouts and periods of keeping his eyes tightly closed from fear. **

**Chapter 9**

_He was strapped to the tombstone. The cold stone behind his back sent chills down his spine and the rough surface scratched his shoulders every time he took an agonising breath. The ropes around his wrists cut into his flesh and those round his ankles forced his knees to bend into an uncomfortable twist. His head pounded and threatened to split with the pain bursting from his scar. His eyes watered as he watched through broken glasses._

**_(Blackout)_**

_The murmur of spells was unsettling. Harry watched wormtail throw items into the cauldron, trembling violently and weak kneed from the loss of blood. Watching him cut of his arm had made Harry sick. Vomit coated his clothes mixed with blood from the gash made by the silver knife on his forearm. Harry took slow breaths as he watched everything unfurl._

**_(Eyes closed )_**

_The dark lord rose again with howls of agony which cut through Harry's core and threatened to splinter his bones. He screamed from the pain in his scar as the white bodied figure morphed before him with cold screams and sharp movements._

_Wormtail fell at the feet of Voldemort who stroked his tear stained face with a long finger before using it to rip a gash into the poor man's cheek. Harry felt sick as the red eyes turned to meet his and a cruel smile broke the otherwise placid expression. Voldemort moved towards him as though floating on a cloud and it was seconds before his face was inches from Harry's own. He could smell the blood on his breath and the stench of death._

**_(Blackout)_**

_"I'm going to die. This is it." he thought as the world slowed and the Dark Lord raised his wand to point it at him._

_Around him death eaters screamed with laughter. He waited for the shot to hit him. He saw Voldemort's mouth move and felt his own wand erupt with a spell. Silence fell and all he could hear as the golden collision of magic lit up the night was a ringing in his ears and the sound of his chest rising and falling._

_Then suddenly it all went black._


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a short chapter for a reason, it will get better and more exciting I promise. Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love to hear what you think. bond2012 x_

**Chapter 10**

**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW**

**He was awake but he kept his eyes tightly closed. Opening them would reveal a world of fear and torture that Harry wasn't ready to face yet. He could hear the murmur of voices around him but couldn't recognise any particular sound. His thoughts were clear and unclouded.**

**_I'm alive_ he thought. _Don't open your eyes, keep them closed and lie still. They'll think you're dead._**

**Harry was lying as still as he could but he couldn't hold in the traitourous breaths that kept forcing his chest to rise and fall.**

_**They must know I'm alive.**_

**He was trembling from fear. He waited, braced for the feeling of an icy hand to pull him up from the floor and force him to fight or the heat of quick spell which would quench his life like a flame. He still felt sick, a nasty nausea that made his stomach thin and wobbly. He was sure that if he opened his mouth he would vomit all over.**

**His legs and arms were aching, his head pounding and the gash on his forearm stinging sharply. He took a slow ragged breath to try and calm the sickness. He strained his ears to hear the voices, to pick out the cruel knife edge drawl of the Dark Lord and the gravelly laugh of death eaters. He did not hear those sounds.**

"Cedric, he will be fine. I promise you that we do not blame you for what has happened."** said a slow, calm voice.**

"I should have taken the cup. He told me to. Then this wouldn't have happened to him."** said another voice,thick and tortured.**

"Cedric you musn't blame yourself for this. You could not have prevented it. Go back to your bed and rest, you need to try and recover, not make yourself sicker with worry."

**Harry heard footsteps and the sound of ruffling second voice belonged to Cedric Diggory but it was laced with fear, worry and grief. This confused Harry but it also relieved him. He was safe. He was at Hogwarts not in the graveyard. He was away from Voldemort. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He knew the first voice belonged to Remus Lupin, his honourary godfather and the person he most trusted. Something about his voice made Harry calm down and feel safe, just as it had the morning before the task. He knew that Lupin was nearby and that he couldn't be harmed but depsite his assurance of safety and desperation to understand what was going on, he still couldn't open his eyes.**

**He began to panic. He couldn't move his arms. His brain began to speed up and his breath began to race. He couldn't move. He was trapped in his own mind. His body was dead around him but his mind was still alive. Buried in an unescapable trap. He couldn't move.**

**Through his blaze of panic he heard footsteps speed towards the bedside. A hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. He began to panic more.**

**REMUS' POINT OF VIEW**

"What's going on?" Remus asked desperately, he had jumped up from the chair when Madame Pomfrey came dashing over.

"He has awoken and realised that he is unable to move." Madame Pomfrey said quickly as she began casting spells, bustling around Harry.

"Is he ok?" Remus begged as he ran to the bedside and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"He is panicking. His magic is trapping him inside a comatose body. It acted to save him but only he can break free of the defence and it will take him time to work out how."

"Can he hear us?"

"I doubt it, it is like trying to speak to someone having a fit, they can barely hear you, only their own thoughts."

Remus looked down at Harry who was lying still on the bed. His body was frozen like a statue but his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Remus sat beside the bed and clasped Harry's hand in his own.

"Harry? If you can hear me, calm down. You will be fine." he whispered gently at Harry, hoping he could hear. Madame Pomfrey stopped moving and Remus watched as Harry's breathing slowed.

"I put him back to sleep." she said gently before turning and leaving the ward.

Remus kept tight hold of Harry's hand. He was exhasted. He had stayed with Harry since his return to from the maze. He had carried him to the Hospital Wing, ran up the grounds as fast as he could and stayed by his side as Madame Pomfrey worked. He hadn't slept for four days and the full moon was approaching at an alarming pace. His brain was fuzzy, his words slurred slightly and his eyes stung from lack of rest. But nothing would make him leave Harry's side. Not while he needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy- bond2012 x**

**Chapter 11**

With a large gasp of air Harry sat up. Reality hit him with the force of a train and he sat bolt upright, eyes wide and very much alert.

"Harry?!" a hoarse voice exclaimed. Harry turned to see Remus jump to his feet and rush over to the bedside.

His hair was tussled and messy. He had large bags under his red eyes and his face was pale, almost glowing in the darkness of the hospital wing. His clothes looked worn, as though he had slept in them and he looked weak. Harry didn't speak, just observed as Remus rushed towards him, beaming.

"Harry! How are you?" Remus asked as he pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry didn't respond, he simply closed his eyes and inhaled Remus' scent.

He smelt of tea and warmth and the hospital wing. Remus released Harry and looked at him, confused.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry didn't reply.

Remus held Harry by the shoulders and looked at him with confusion etched on his face. He frowned and repeated his question.

"Harry, are you ok?" Harry stared, unsure why he couldn't reply. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Remus, on the contrary he really wanted to question him about what had happened and why he was in the hospital wing. Remus sighed and let go of Harry. He turned and slumped into the chair by the bed.

"You've been asleep for 6 days." Remus said in a soft voice. Harry snapped his eyes over to him. "Your body was comatose, your magic locked it so you could heal. Harry, you've gone through a terrible ordeal but I can't help you if you won't speak. Try. Please." Remus begged. Harry looked at him. He was weak, he looked exhausted and ill. His brow was crinkled in worry and Harry wanted nothing more than for him to hug him tightly again.

"What day is it?" Harry croaked. Remus looked up quickly and Harry saw his eyes twinkle with relief.

"Thursday." Remus replied

"What time?" Harry asked.

"11pm" Remus answered

"Where is Sirius?"

" When you came out of the maze, you were in a bad way. Sirius jumped up and transformed from Padfoot into himself and rushed towards you. It caused quite a stir and he had to escape before ministry officials caught him. I have heard from him and he is doing well. He is safe, somewhere in Spain. He seems to be enjoying himself..." Remus finished with a definite tone of bitterness.

Harry smiled inwardly. Of course Sirius had escaped to somewhere nice and warm where there was lots to do and girls to flirt with...

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, interupting Harry's thoughts of Sirius in Spain fighting a bull...

"Tired." Harry replied although he suspected his feeling was only a part of how exhausted Remus felt.

"You will feel quite weak, you lost a lot of blood." Remus said gently.

"What...What happened?" Harry asked, pulling himself up in the bed. Remus shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well...you...you got to the cup first but it was a portkey. It took you to a graveyard where you were ambushed by Peter Petigrew who stunned you and tied you to the tombstone of Voldemort's father. He extracted some of your blood and used it to return Voldemort to his body. You duelled with him and fought your way back to the cup. It brought you back and then...you've been asleep here for 6 days." Remus stuttered to a finish and left Harry feeling hollow and shocked.

The memories flooded back and he felt sick as images of Wormtail chopping off his hand, Voldemort rising from the misty cauldron and blood pouring from his wounded wrist as he crawled through the mud to reach the cup flashed before his eyes. He could still smell the sickening scent of blood and the cold stench of stale water and dirt.

The world swirled around him and he felt a strong hand push him down onto the pillow. He could only just hear Remus' voice.

_"Harry, you're ok. Just stay calm."_

Harry tried to take a breath but his throat and chest seemed constricted. He could barely feel Remus' hand grasping his wrist tightly.

_"Harry! Its ok, calm down."_ Remus begged.

Harry felt his mind slipping and his eyes rolling. His heart was pounding and his breath ragged. He began to panic again.

"Remus!" he gasped.

_"I'm here, Harry, I'm still here."_ Remus squeezed Harry's hand. He began to calm down, the panic attack began to fail and he could feel his breath slowly reaching his lungs.

Harry hadn't realised that he had scrunched his eyes tightly shut and curled up defensively. As he began to unwind and relax, Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Remus.

"Sorry." he uttered.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about." Remus said a little too sharply.

He let go of a startled Harry's hand and turned back to the chair, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm just very tired." Remus sighed again.

Silence fell over them as Remus rubbed his eyes.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon so...I'll have to be absent." he said without looking up. That explained his shortness.

"Then go now." Harry said.

"What?"

"Go now and get some sleep. You look exhausted and that can't help." Harry said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just sleep in one of these beds." Harry replied, lying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes lightly in an attempt to block out the splitting headache that had formed during the panic attack.

"Ok... Goodnight Harry." Harry heard Remus' footsteps to the bed opposite him. He strained to hear him undo his shoe laces and clamber into the bed with a ruffling of sheets. He was very grateful that Remus had stayed with him but felt bad that he had ignored his own health to look after Harry. He knew how hard the full moon was on Remus and felt very guilty as he realised that it was down to him that this one would be worse. Soon Harry had fallen into a troubled sleep as the night grew steadily darker around his sleeping form.

The morning bloomed and brought with it heavy rain but no waking Harry. He slept through the day, unaware that Remus sat by his bedside again, bouncing his leg nervously and rubbing his arm anxiously in sick anticipation for the coming night. He looked dangerous and wild. His hair was knotted and messy and his amber eyes were now a dark orange, a threatening symbol of the wolf.

Evening unfolded and Harry remained asleep. Remus stood up shakily, knowing that it was time to leave. He took off his watch and placed it on the bedside table next to Harry, the face glowing in the dim light. He scribbled a note and left it beside the watch before heading out of the castle, alone to face his own personal hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers, I had some issues with the technical aspects of werewolves in this chapter. Lots of information sources tell you that werewolves change when the full moon rises however they don't tell you when they change back... If you know please enlighten me! So I've decided that my version of werewolves will change back after midnight as it is then morning. I have decided that this changes depending on the severity of the change and that when Remus says he's had a 'bad moon' it means that he has spent a lot of time in wolf form. That is my version of werewolves. lots of love from bond2012 x**

**Chapter 12**

Harry awoke in the silence of the hospital wing with a start. He pulled himself into sitting position, rubbing his eyes groggily. He turned, expecting to see Remus at his bedside but was greeted unpleasantly by an empty space where the werewolf's sleeping body should have been. He frowned before remembering that it was the night of the full moon. He sighed and lay his head back against the wall.

The silence was defeaning. He couldn't think straight. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table but instead his fingers met something cold and metal. He jumped, burned by the unnexpected sensation. He grasped the object in his fist and brought it closer to his eyes.

He realised that it was the face of a clock, a small watch with leather straps that was very familiar to him. He had first seen it strapped to the wrist of his former professor on the train to Hogwarts and later grown used to it as he developed a friendship with the man. He smiled at it almost expecting it to smile back.

Once he had found his glasses and wand he cast a spell to light up the area. He noticed a small letter on the table and picked it up, relaxed by the sight of Lupin's writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have left you my watch so that you may know what time it is and expect my return. I should be back at the hospital wing by no later than 5am. Try to eat some breakfast, you need to build up your strength._

_Your Friend_

_Remus._

Harry put down the note and snuggled back down under the quilt. He brought the watch up to his face and read the time. 2am. Lupin wouldn't be back for a while yet so he decided to go back to sleep.

Something kept disturbing him and he kept waking up drenched in a cold sweat. After the fifth time he put on his glasses and stroked the watch with his thub, watching the minutes pass by.

_Where is Remus?_ he kept thinking.

_He should be back by now..._

It was only 4am but Harry couldn't wait any more, he was worried about Remus. He stumbled out of the bed and padded to his trunk which had been placed by the chair. His head was spinning dizzily and he felt a wave of sickness pass over him. Gulping down some air he began rifling through his clothes to find some jeans and a t shirt. He pulled them over himself sloppily and stuffed his feet into a pair of floppy, worn trainers. As he zipped up his thin jacket, he grabbed his wand and began tiptoeing towards the exit of the hospital wing, guided by a beam of light from his wand.

He snuck out of the ward carefully and into the corridoor, breathing a sigh of relief when nobody caught him. He stumbled quickly through the shadows and out to the main doors. Here he was stuck. He stopped, wondering how to open the doors. A draught was tickling his neck and he began to shiver as he stood in front of the obstacle.

"You need to ask them to open." said a voice. Harry jumped. He turned to see the glittering, pale blue shape of Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Harry." she said in a soft, dead voice. Harry tried to whisper back but his voice was a little too soft.

"Hello Myrtle."

"I think you're really brave Harry." she said, Harry looked down at the floor. She was the first person other than Lupin and Madame Pomfrey that he had spoken too since the end of the task. He didn't want her pity or her praise. To his suprise she turned away, calling softly over her shoulder,

"You need to ask them to open."

Harry watched her glide out of sight for a while under her hazy, light disappeared through a wall. Then he turned to re-address the doors.

"Open...please."

As if by magic (which it was Harry reminded himself) the doors opened and the cold early morning air stung Harry's nose and eyes. He hurried out into the grounds.

The grass was damp with dew and his canvas trainers were soon soaked through. He stuck to the shadows, afraid of being caught. He wished that he had worn something warmer than a thin jacket as he shivered his way towards the whomping willow. By the time he had reached it, his teeth were chattering noisily and his fingers were numb. He cast a charm on a stick to hit the knob and grant him acess to the tunnel.

His knees and legs protested as he crawled through the mud tunnel. Inside it was dark and the light from his wand was bouncy and jagged as he crawled slowly up the slope. It stunk of earth and wet leaves. His numb fingers were soaked and filthy and his knees were soaked with wet mud. He clambered out the top into the Shrieking Shack and the sight that met his eyes shocked him more than words could describe.

Remus was lying on the floor, soaked in blood. His left arm was bent at a funny angle and his head was sticky with dried blood. He was very pale and his eyes were closed lightly. He was breathing raggedly with very small breaths. Harry rushed towards him and placed a hand on his arm. He was very cold.

Suddenly Harry realised that Remus was naked. Blushing furiously he removed his jacket with trembling hands and lay it over him to cover his modesty. Remus was lying really still, too still. Panicking, Harry shook him gently and whispered "Remus?"

His eyes fluttered.

"Remus!" Harry nearly screamed with relief.

"Harry?" Remus breathed. He tried to raise his head but it flopped backwards and his eyes closed again.

"Remus! Remus! Its going to be ok! I'll..we've got to...I'll get you to the hospital wing Remus. I promise, come on...I..." Harry bumbled and tripped over his words.

"Harry! Slow down!" Remus croaked. His eyes opened again and he tried a weak smile. Harry stopped and looked down at him. "I'm glad that you're here."

Harry stood up.

"Remus, I think you've broken your arm."

"I think so too." Remus said in a weak voice.

"Can I...do you know any spells to...fix it or anything?"

"Just leave it, I think that'll be easier. Oh, but Harry can you cast a quick healing charm on my head?"

"Erm...sure..."

"Just say 'episky' and point your wand at the cut."  
"Erm...sure..."

"Just point your wand at the cut and say 'episky'." Remus supplied.

"Ok..." Harry cast the charm and Remus' face contorted in pain.

"I'm sorry, did that work? I'm so sorry Remus." Harry panicked.

"Harry calm down. It worked fine. Right, next can you cast the same charm on my ankle please? I think its broken but I won't be able to walk back to the school otherwise."

"Yeah...ok..." Harry walked towards his foot and cast the charm. This time Remus actually shouted in pain. It was a horrible sound. Harry was used to him being so calm and reserved. The cry cut the silence of the shack like a gunshot. Harry jumped at the sound. "Remus! I'm so sorry."

"Harry...its fine. I'm fine." he panted, his head flung back in agony.

Harry walked back up to Remus' head and lifted him into sitting position. Remus fell back into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry Harry. Can you help me up please?" Harry marvelled that even in his state of absolute agony and weakness Remus still managed to remember his manners.

Before Harry put his arms under Remus' arms and began to drag him off the floor, Remus cast a quick charm to clothe himself. He scrabbled to his feet and stood lightly on his bad ankle.

"Did the spell not work?" Harry asked.

"It worked fine Harry however it is not strong enough to completely fix the break."

"Oh. Do you need a hand?"

Remus nodded and hobbled over to Harry. He was cradling his arm and taking ragged breaths. Harry put his arms under Remus' shoulders and he placed his arm around Harry's shoulders. Together they stumbled towards the tunnel.

"What happened Remus? Why are you so hurt?"

"I forgot to ask Severus to make the wolfsbane this month so I had to deal with the wolf alone."

Remus went first, crawling one-armed through the tunnel, he moved very slowly. Harry followed behind ready to steady him if he fell. At the end of the tunnel, Remus rolled out and lay on his back, his eyes closed as he curbed the urge to vomit.

Harry lifted him again, noticing how thin he was as he picked him up. Remus was taking in short breaths and stumbling unsteadily, resting on Harry more heavily. It took ages for them to reach the enterance of the castle. Neither spoke on the long walk, Remus struggling to hold down the cries of pain. Harry was trying to push open the doors when Remus collapsed finally. Harry caught him and tried to hold him up while kicking the doors and yelling.

"HELP! HELP!"

They burst open and Professor McGonagall came running towards him accompanied by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Her hair was tied messily in a bun which was bobbing on her head and she was wrapped in a tarten dressing gown.

"What on earth is going on here?!" she said in a loud voice.

"Remus, Remus has collapsed... help please." Harry panted, still struggling to support Remus.

Snape rushed to his side and began to help Harry lift up Remus. Their eyes locked and Snape flashed Harry a confusing look. It was a mix between suspicion and concern. Harry looked away quickly and refocused on helping Remus. Professor McGonagall was at his side, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"I think Professor Snape can handle this now Harry, I'll take you back to the Hospital Wing." her voice was gentle. Harry didn't let go of Remus' arm. Snape had pulled Remus' other arm over his shoulder and was supporting him quite let go reluctantly and was led away by Professor McGonagall, all the while watching Snape as he half carried Lupin inside. They walked through the corridoor of the dark castle, their footsteps the only sound. They entered the deserted hospital wing in silence and Harry turned to look for Remus following.

"He will be fine Mr Potter. Get into bed." McGonagall said, turning Harry around and watching him until he was safely under the covers, then she bustled away to help Remus. Madame Pomfrey hurried into the wing, she summoned a vial of potion with a quick spell and handed it to Harry.

"Take this." she said before hurrying away. Harry did as he was told. He was scared. His heart was pounding again ,the image of Remus' pale face and closed eyes carved into the framework of his mind. But soon felt his head growing heavy and his eyes closing...


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER OF THE WHOLLLLLEEEE THING BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT MEANS THAT THIS IS NEARLY DONE! :( :( :( **

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke with a start. A stong hand pushed him back down. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Remus sitting by his bed in the hospital wing like the last time.

He turned, it wasn't amber eyes that met his, but grey ones.

"Sirius?"

"Hey Harry."

Harry jumped up and embraced Sirius fiercly. Sirius was nearly knocked backwards.

"Steady on!" he laughed, the sound was warm and pleasant to hear. Harry let him go and looked at him.

He was healthy looking and bright faced. His hair was thick and glossy and his face tanned. His eyes were sparkling with joy. He was muscly and strong, just as Harry remembered him. He was wearing the same leather pants he had worn on the day he had visited Harry at Hogwarts, but it was accompanied by an old band t shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing lots of bands on his wrist and rings on his fingers. He looked like a muggle rockstar. Harry snorted.

"Whats so funny?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Your outfit." Harry replied, grinning cheekily.

"Oi cheeky! I'll have you know that these clothes get me lots of attention with the women and the men!"

Harry laughed. It was then that he realised he was no longer in the Hogwarts hospital wing. Sirius noticed that Harry was confused.

"Oh yeah...welcome to Grimmauld Place Harry!" Sirius said in a dry voice.

"When did I get here?"

"Last night."

"Wait! Siri? Where is Remus? Is he ok?" Harry started to get up.

"Calm down Harry! He's fine. He's asleep in the other room." he replied, pushing Harry back into bed.

"What happened?"

"Well, Madame Pomfrey patched him up and then Dumbledore sent me a message telling me to pick you both up. I was really glad actually, I hadn't heard from anyone for days and I was really worried. He thought you might rather be away from everything."

"Oh."

Sirius stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"Harry, if you want to talk to me about... you know... I'm always here."

"Thanks." Harry said, without looking at Sirius.

The awkward silence didn't last long.

"So Remus said you went to Spain..."

"Ha! Oh yeah!" Sirius smirked. "_Very_ nice country..."

"So do I have a Godmother now or..." Harry grinned cheekily.

Sirius barked with laughter.

"Not quite." he chuckled, "I actually had a horrible time. I had to stay in hiding. The ministry were after me. When you came out the maze, I was so pleased to see you alive that I forgot myself and...erm de-dogged shall we say."

Harry laughed.

"I'll go downstairs and make breakfast, you get up and dressed."

Sirius walked to the door, pulled a daft face then left the room. Harry stood up and looked around the room.

It was very grand and large. There were thick, velvet curtains which kept the room dimly lit. The furniture was very posh and expensive looking. It was antique and steady. Harry admired it and ran his hand over a clawed chest of drawers. Dust cluttered his finger top and Harry assumed that this room wasn't used much. He blew the dust off his finger and opened his trunk which was waiting at the end of his bed. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a large t shirt. He got dressed quickly and left the dark room.

He was standing in a long corridoor with many doors lining the walls. He walked as quietly as he could, not sure why but he felt it was necessary like the feeling you get in a doctor's waiting room. He began to walk down the stairs and noticed a large unusual painting on the wall. It was covered by large metal bars. Harry leant closer to see what the painting was. Inside was an old woman who's mouth was moving frantically as though she was yelling although no sound was coming out. At the sight of Harry she began shaking her fists and moving her mouth more quickly. Making a mental note to ask Sirius what that was all about, Harry made his way downstairs. Approaching the kitchen, Harry could hear Sirius singing loudly as he cooked. Harry walked inside and laughed at the sight of his godfather in a pink apron, cooking eggs and singing loudly to a fuzzy old muggle radio.

Sirius pulled a chair out and pushed Harry into it before flicking his wand so cutlery, a plate and a cup flew to settle in front of him. He continued his singing, an off key rendition of 'Modern Day Delilah' by Kiss. Harry took a sip of the orange juice which had just poured itself into his cup. Sirius summoned his plate and began piling it with eggs and slightly burned bacon. He then threw it to Harry who caught it cautiously making Sirius bark with laughter. He then filled his own plate and sat opposite Harry.

"Tuck in." he winked and began shovelling food into his mouth. Harry ate slowly, his stomach still a little sensitive.

"How's Remus?"

"Honestly Harry, you sound like his wife! He's fine! I'm an excellent doctor, patched him right up." Sirius sighed with an amused shake of his head. Harry snorted again. "Look if you're that worried, after your breakfast, you can take him up some tea and chocolate." Harry smiled.

"Oh and Siri?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's that weird painting on the staircase?"

"My mother. I put bars on her because she's quite rude to anyone who walks past. Trust me Harry, its for the best." he winked again.

They ate together, the atmosphere warm and relaxed. Sirius cheered Harry up immensely. He offered to help wash the dishes so Sirius dried while Harry scrubbed the plates in a large sink full of soapy water. While Harry dried his hands, Sirius boiled the kettle and laid a tray with Remus' favourite mug (a green one with a wiggly handle). He then opened the cupboard and took out a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate. He placed it on the tray alongside a plate with some toast and jam on it. He leaned against the bench and watched as Harry walked slowly to the door, balancing the tray carefully.

The stairs proved a challenge, Harry watched every item on the tray with hawk eyes and steadied everything. When he reached the landing he looked for the room with Remus in it. He had no idea which one was his room. He listened carefully for a sound and finally caught the sound of sheets rustling. He made for the sound and nudged open the furthest door.

The room was pitch dark and it was filled with a large four poster bed. Under the ruffled sheets, looking very small and weak, was Remus. Harry padded barefoot into the room and placed the tray on the dresser. He then went to the curtains and pulled them open. Light flooded into the room and Remus stirred.

"Morning Remy." Harry said quietly. Remus looked at him through squinted eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Ah, my hero!" he said in a sleep hoarsed voice. Harry laughed and walked over to the bed with the tray. Remus dragged himself into sitting position, the quilt dragged up over his bare chest. "Mmm! Breakfast." he said, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Harry placed the tray on his knee and hovered by the side of the bed.

"You can sit on the bed Harry," Remus laughed at Harry's awkwardness, "I'd say its big enough."

It was huge, bigger than King size, with thick velvet sheets and many plump pillows. Harry clambered onto the other side of the bed so he was sitting next to Remus.

"How are you?" he asked. Remus was eating a piece of toast, he swallowed before saying.

"I've felt better. How are you?"

"Alright."

Remus took a sip of the tea, Harry noticed that his hand shook as he raised the mug. The door opened and Sirius walked in, smiling merrily and sliding on the bed next to Harry.

"Good Morning to you too Sirius." Remus said sarcastically. Sirius stuck out his tongue then laughed and wrestled Harry onto his back.

"Gerroff!" Harry yelled playfully, tackling Sirius. Remus lifted the tray to avoid food spilling everywhere. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, one arm around his shoulder.

"So, what do you fancy doing today Harry?" he asked.

"Oh...I don't mind."

"We could go out somewhere?" Remus inputted.

"But what about Siri?" he asked, confused.

"Ahh don't worry about me! Just a quick disillusionment charm or something and I can come too." he smiled "Remus is rather good at spellwork you know, I'm sure he will think of something."

Remus blushed and pushed some more toast into his mouth. Sirius smirked again. Harry, yet again, felt like he was missing out on a joke. He decided to confront them.

"Hey am I missing something here? You keep laughing and stuff and I feel like i've missed a joke or something." he demanded, looking from Remus to Sirius. Remus blushed more furiously and Sirius actually laughed.

"No joke Harrry." he said, flashing him a winning smile.

"Well what then? Please tell me...Remus?"

Remus almost choked on his tea. Spluttering he said,

"Its nothing Harry." in a small voice.

"Hey! Its not nothing!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Sirius." Remus growled. Harry was flicking his eyes between them like a tennis match.

"Come on Remy! We might as well tell him, he'll work it out otherwise."

"Sirius!" Remus warned, his eyes dark with panic.

"Harry, Remus and I-"

"Sirius don't." Remus cut in.

"Shut up Remy. I'm telling him. He's my godson and I want him to know."

"Please Sirius." Remus begged, frantically.

"Shut up Remus!" Sirius said. He turned to Harry smiled and took a deep breath.

"Harry, Remus and I are in a relationship together. We have been for a few years."

Harry was stunned. He looked at his godfather and then at his nervous, blushing ex-teacher. Sirius barked with laughter at them both. He seemed very relaxed and calm about it. Remus on the other hand was avoiding Harry's eyes and as red as a tomato.

"So you're gay?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Sirius said, ruffling his hair casually.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes." he replied in a small voice.

"Oh... Thats nice." Harry said awkwardly.

Sirius stopped looking at his fingernails and looked at Harry with suprise; Remus met his eyes for the first time. Then they both burst into laughter. Sirius a loud, joyful bark and Remus a light, gravelly chuckle. Harry was shocked.

"What?" he demanded.

"Thats nice! I tell you that I'm gay and that I'm dating your ex-professor and you say "thats nice"" Sirius was howling with laughter. Remus was chuckling lightly.

"Well what else do you say?!" Harry pressed indignantly.

"I dunno! Something like "I'm glad you're happy" I wasn't expecting 'thats nice!' " Sirius was wiping tears of amusmant from his eyes and Remus was sipping his tea, looking more relaxed.

"Fine." Harry huffed.

"Aww come on Harry, I'm sorry I laughed!" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry flattened it, flashing Sirius playful daggers.

Sirius slid off the bed.

"Come on, lets leave lazy bones here to get up." Sirius said, pointing at Remus. Harry followed him out of the room. Sirius headed towards the stairs. Harry stopped and stuck his head around the door. Remus was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm really happy for you." Harry said. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Harry."

Then Harry followed the retreating back of his Godfather down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**I may have decided to extend the story on the basis that I had a good idea for a plot twist. Would it annoy anyone if I completely screwed everything up and had a super disaster strike the lovely 'family set up'? Leave a review with whether a plot twist is something you want or not. bond2012 x**

**Chapter 14**

After his short exchange with Remus, Harry felt that there was a happy medium in the house. Now there were no more secrets he felt closer to his godfather and the intimacy of the confession left him feeling more understanding of Remus too. Harry followed Sirius downstairs, through the gloomy corridoors of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius led Harry into the drawing room. It was as grand and depressing as the rest of the house however he had definately placed his stamp on the area, he had a load of motorbike and music magazines on the coffee table and a few empty mugs and plates with crumbs on them. Harry noticed a quilt and pillow on the sofa, obviously Sirius had bunked there overnight.

"Did you sleep on the sofa?" Harry asked, pointing at the quilt.

"Yeah. See, you were in my brother Regulus' room and Remus was sleeping in my room. I don't like the other rooms, they remind me too much of my wonderful parents." he smirked and pulled a face. Harry laughed and sank into an armchair while Sirius collected up the bed things. Once they were in a raggedy pile, he took his wand from its resting spot (up his sleeve) and vanished them. He then fell into the chair next to Harry and threw his legs up over the side, arms crossed over his chest.

"So. What do you want to do today?" he asked, a michevious grin playing on his lips.

"Oh...erm...I'm not...sure really." Harry said, really confused, not used to being asked what he wanted to do.

"Well...I was thinking we could go out somewhere." Sirius smiled.

"Where?" Harry asked, excited. He hadn't been anywhere other than the Hogwarts hospital wing for days and felt that a bit of fresh air and some new surroundings might help take his mind off...well... everything.

"Dunno...any ideas?" Sirius asked.

Harry was thrown off by Sirius' attitude. He was acting like his brother or mate when Harry looked at him to be his role model and life guide. It was unnerving. Harry had never spent proper time with Sirius, last year he had only seen him for a night and the best contact they'd had since was a letter every now and again. Harry didn't really know anything personal about his godfather other than that he liked rock music, motorbikes and was gay. He didn't know how he normally acted or what he normally did as a past time. Sirius was watching him, amused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You think too much. Just like Remus." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh." Harry said, embarassed. Sirius laughed brightly and swung his legs off the chair.

"Right," he said, stretching as he stood up, "I'm going to the loo."

Harry lay back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. He liked Sirius' company but when he was with him he felt under pressure to be as exciting and reckless as Sirius seemed to think he was.

"Hello again Harry." came a soft voice from nearby. Harry looked up to see Lupin leaning in the doorway with a mug clasped in both hands. He smiled gently at Harry and walked into the room calmly. Harry had always been impressed by the way Remus could make everything seem calm and quiet, he reckoned he could even calm down a hurricane. Remus placed his cup on a coaster on the coffee table, sighed at Sirius' mess and then sat next to Harry on the sofa.

He didn't sit too close, but not too far away either. His hands were folded in his lap and Harry noticed that his fingers were littered with fresh cuts and his left eye had a dark bruise underneath it. He smiled mildly at Harry and then flicked his fringe out of his eyes with a trembling hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier Harry. Sirius shouldn't have made you feel awkward like that." Remus looked down.

"It's ok Remus."

Remus sighed lightly and cast an aggravated gaze at the dirty plates and mugs on the coffee table.

"I wish Sirius would to clean up after himself, it does my head in." Remus murmered before organising the mess into a neat pile.

Then, shocking himself, Harry began to laugh. He tried to stifle it under his hand. Remus' brow crinkled in amusmant. He chuckled confusedly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Then Harry began to really laugh.

"What?!" Remus demanded, laughing too.

"Its just- just that," Harry spluttered through fits of laughter "I really should have realised that you and Siri were together ages ago, you sound so much like his wife, especially just there." Harry giggled stupidly. Remus chuckled.

"I suppose it did sound a bit domestic." he laughed. When Harry had settled, Remus stood up and vanished the pile of plates and cups. He then summoned a cloth and began wiping down the table, moving Sirius' magazines out of the way as he went. When he was done, he folded the cloth to avoid dropping crumbs and vanised that too. He then picked up the Daily Prophet which was lying on top of Siri's magazines, took his mug and settled into the armchair by the window. He set the mug hovering beside him and began to read the paper, his legs folded. Harry watched him, taking in his appearance.

Remus' hair was slightly more dank and lifeless than usual and his face pale and tired. He was wearing his brown pants and shirt with the top button undone under a thin pale jumper. His trousers rose up a bit to reveal stripy socks in the colours pink, purple and light blue. Harry snorted with laughter, Remus peered over the top of his paper, frowning.

"Nice socks Remy." Harry smirked. Remus blushed again. "You really need to stop taking fashion advice from Siri." Remus laughed and returned to his paper.

Sirius came wandering into the room eating a piece of cake.

"So Harry, where do you want to go?" he said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sirius, its disgusting." Remus said without looking up. Sirius pulled a face and said in a sarcastic voice.

"Alright _mum_." Harry laughed. Being with Sirius and Remus really cheered him up. He was calmed by their comfortable, supportive set up.

Sirius sat next to Harry and stuffed the last of his cake into his mouth.

"So Harry, where were you saying you wanted to go before Remus interupted?"

"Erm...I don't know." Harry said, rubbing his hands on his trousers to wipe away the sweat.

"Well, I was thinking...we could somewhere in muggle london? I used to go round there a lot when I was your age and there's some pretty ace places about?"

"Sounds good!" Harry said.

Sirius stood up and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Wicked, lets go!" he smiled. "Coming Remy?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm going to stay in today, I'm still a bit...wobbly."

"Sure, we'll be back for about 4ish and then we could all go out for a meal if you're feeling up to it?" Sirius asked.

"Excellent." Remus smiled, folding up his newspaper.

"Cool, see you then." Sirius said as he moved to the doorway.

"See you later Remy." Harry smiled, waving in response to Remus' smile.

Sirius was pulling on his leather jacket in the hall. He grinned cheekily to Harry and jerked his head towards the door. Harry grabbed his coat and stepped outside. The weather was pretty grim and cold. He stepped into the street and turned to look for Sirius but behind him was a man that did not resemble his godfather.

The man had long hair, longer than Sirius' and it was a deep chocolate brown colour, not its customary black. His eyes were bright green and he had a scar over his top lip. He grinned wonkily and Harry gripped his wand tightly.

"Harry you idiot! Its me! _Sirius_?" the man laughed at Harry's confused expression. "I'm in disguise...because I'm still an escaped convict..._remember_?"

Harry laughed and asked,

"What should I call you?"

"Just Siri is fine. We'll say its short for...Sirium or something." Harry snorted and walked at Sirius' side down the street.

"Ready?" Sirius asked at the end of the road.

"Yup." Harry replied.

He took hold of Sirius' arm and they began to swirl through the atmosphere at horrific sickly dizzy speeds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sirius and Harry landed on solid ground with a thump. They staggered to their balance then Sirius looked at Harry and flashed a grin. They were standing in a rather dingy side street. The walls around them were grey and graffitied. The sides of the little alley were laden with split bin bags and rotten food. Harry wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell of stale urine. He could hear the sound of cars driving nearby and people chatting in groups.

Sirius walked towards the top of the cut and headed out into the bustling shopping street. Harry followed. They were now stood on hectic highstreet. Cars were speeding past and shoppers were wrapped in thick winter coats, scarves and gloves as they did their christmas shopping. Sirius grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him over to the side.

"I thought you might want to do some Christmas shopping, you know...cos you've been so busy with the tournament."  
Harry beamed. He hadn't bought anything for anyone and stress from the tournament and consequent events had wiped all thoughts of festivities from his mind.

"Good idea! Oh wait! I haven't got any money with me Siri!" Harry frowned.

"No bother, we are _actually_ going to go to Diagon Alley. I just didn't want Remus to realise i'm getting his present." Sirius winked and led Harry into a small pub on the corner that he recognised as the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside it was really warm and stuffy. Harry hadn't realised how cold it had been outside until his fingers began to tingle uncomfortably in the heat of the little room. It was rather crowded inside, witches and wizards of all different backgrounds were cluttered around the mismatched chairs and tables. Most had shed thick winter cloaks and were gathered around the roaring fire, drinking a collection of oddly coloured drinks. It was noisy and busy. Harry and Sirius shuffled through the tables and groups, turning heads as they went.

Harry figured most people would have heard about the final task and suddenly felt panicky and desperate to escape the hot gaze of the room. He began pushing Sirius forward faster. He turned round frowning.

"Harry!" he growled. Then he caught sight of Harry's face and understood. He began to bustle past people, Harry in his wake. They quickly reached the back door and exited into the icy winter air. The door closed and blocked out all sound from the crowded little pub. Harry took a deep breath of fresh air and rested his head against the way, eyes closed. Sirius stood a little way away from him, allowing him space.

"You alright?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. It was just...crowded in there."

"I know what you mean. I got crushed up against this weird old man with no teeth. It was pretty gross." Sirius said, smirking.

Harry laughed lightly, his eyes opening and his head clearing. He moved away from the wall and rubbed his slowly numbing hands together. Sirius always knew how to cheer him up.

"Shall we go then?" he asked Sirius who was twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Sure." he turned and tapped the wall which melted at the touch of his wand tip.

Diagon Alley was as beautiful and delicate as a frosted cake before them. The shop fronts were decorated for christmas and glittered like jewels. They glimmered and sparkled full of magical gifts and enchanting objects. The floor was damp from the previous nights rain and the puddles shimmered. People in brightly coloured cloaks and scarves dawdled along in groups, chattering and comparing purchases.

Harry had been here many times before but it never failed to leave him feeling warm and excited. Sirius nudged him gently.

"Oi dreamer! You want to grab a coffee before we go shopping? I'll pay." he asked.

"Yeah sounds great, its freezing out here." Harry smiled. Sirius led him into a little shop near the gateway which was full of little wooden tables and chairs. There were large posters on the wall, most of which were magical bands. He could see the appeal in the little cafe for Sirius, it was very relaxed and music themed. Sirius scooted to a table by the window and Harry followed.

A young woman with bright blue hair shuffled over to the table. She had very short, spiked hair and a very pale face. She was wearing very tight jeans and a ripped band t shirt. She had bracelets and festival bands up her arms and a nose piercing. She beamed at the sight of Sirius and hurried over to their table.

"Oh hi Jeremy!" she squealed and summoned a scrumpled notepad from the counter in the corner. Harry flashed Sirius a confused look. He just smirked.

"Hey Claire." Sirius replied in a slick voice. The girl blushed violently.

"What can I get you?" she asked, pretending to be calm.

"Ooooh...lets see...I'll have a...cinamon latte and a...do you have any cake?"

"Erm...yeah, we've got carrot cake, chocolate cake, scones and I think we've got some millionaires shortbread left."

"Brill, I'll have a piece of millionaires shortbread if you don't mind. What about you Harry?" Sirius diverted his gaze to Harry while the girl scribbled down his order frantically. He winked and Harry stifled a laugh.

"I'll have a coffee and since Sir-I mean Jeremy's paying I'll have a huge bit of chocolate cake." The girl giggled nervously.

Then she smiled brightly at Sirius and hurried away to get the order. Sirius bit his lip in an effort not to laugh. Harry was red in the face, holding in the laughter that was threatening to burst out of every part of him. Sirius flicked his wand and cast a silencing charm over the area.

"What was that about?" Harry giggled stupidly.

"She really fancies me, and who can blame her?!" Sirius replied cockily.

"Well you are quite good looking Jeremy." Sirius barked loudly with laughter. They spluttered and giggled for ages until Sirius saw the girl approaching. He put down the charm and broke into a flirtatious grin.

"Ahhh Claire you're a diamond." Sirius winked again. Claire blushed again before nearly dropping Harry's cake onto his lap.

"Anything else?" she squeeked.

"No thanks, I think that'll do." Sirius smiled and Claire hovered before scooting away.

Sirius raised his mug to his lips and took a sip of the froth.

"Mmm." he hummed as he licked the cinnamon froth from his lips. Harry began tucking into his cake, marvelling at how good it tasted.

"Remus loves chocolate cake. He'll be pissed if he finds out you didn't save him some." Sirius laughed.

"Well...he'll just have to be pissed." Harry said, licking his fork clean.

Sirius started on his shortbread while Harry finished his coffee. All the while Claire kept shooting Sirius short glances and nervous smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I guess we better leave before Claire starts to think I actually like her." Sirius sniggered. Harry giggled. They had been laughing as if they were drunk for ages now. Harry had enjoyed talking to Sirius, he was full of funny stories about his school days and the escapades the marauders had embarked upon. Sirius told the stories with a nostalgic glimmer in his eyes and a permanent beaming smile. Harry liked the stories that involved his father most. They made him feel closer to the man he never got a chance to meet. Filling his mind with Sirius' memories of his father made him feel like he had memories of his own.

He stood up and put on his coat. Sirius copied and signalled for Claire to come over.

"Oh are you going?" Claire said, hurrying over to the table.

"Yes, everything was lovely thanks." Sirius said, giving her a handful of coins. "Keep the change." he winked and she blushed again then he was ushering Harry out of the door.

The door tinkled as they moved out into the frosty air. Harry shivered and zipped his coat up further.

"Right," Sirius said, appearing at Harry side and rubbing his hands together for warmth. "where shall we go first?"

"Oh...dunno." Harry said.

"Well who do you need to buy for?"

"Everyone."

Sirius laughed. They began to walk aimlessly down the street.

"Do you flirt with women often Siri?" Harry asked off-handedly.

"All the time."

"Is Remus ok with that?" Harry asked, mildly suprised at Sirius complacency.

"Sure, he just rolls his eyes. Sometimes I do it just to amuse him." Sirius chuckled. "Speaking of Remus, I think I'll get him some new clothes for Christmas..." he thought aloud.

"Good idea, he could do with a new cloak." Harry agreed.

"Do you mind if we stop off at Madame Malkin's after Gringotts?"

"Not at all."

The pair chatted idly all the way to the bank, all the way to the vaults, all the way out of the bank and all the way to the clothes shop.

They entered the little shop together. It was empty and the attendant hurried over to greet them.

"Good morning Gentlemen! What can I do for you today?"

"Hey, I'm here to get some clothes for my boyfriend." Sirius said clasping his hands together.

The attendant looked a little taken aback when Sirius said boyfriend but she didn't comment. She took him over to the clothes rails and started asking questions about Remus' hair colour, personality and favourite colour in order to determine the type of clothes he might like. Harry didn't fancy searching through rails and rails of jumpers, cloaks and trousers. He saw a little chair in the corner of the room and slumped into it, watching the attendant and Sirius bobbing around through all the clothes.

Harry noticed that although Sirius wasn't buying Remus some sort of special christmas gift he put a lot of thought into the clothes. He spent a long time thinking them over with the assistant. In the end, he spent a lot of money on the clothes and bought a selection of shirts, trousers, blazers, jackets and jumpers. Finally when all the purchases were wrapped neatly and folded in bags, Sirius and Harry left the shops.

"Sorry that took so long." Sirius said.

"No bother."

Harry and Sirius spent the day shopping until they had both bought all the christmas gifts they needed.

"D'you mind if I nip to the loo Harry?" Sirius asked, with Harry's consent he hurried off to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took the absense of his Godfather to by his christmas gift. He had seen a great bracelet in one of the magical items shops. It was exactly the sort of thing Sirius would wear, black leather straps with a strange metal symbol with a blue gem in the middle which glowed when someone was telling you the truth.

He bought it quickly and hurried back to the place where Sirius had left him.

"Hey kiddo, where've you been?" Sirius asked when he returned. Harry laughed, changing the subject.

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Just looking in the quidditch shop."

"Ace, listen Harry, if you've got everything then should we head home? I'm knackered."

"Good idea."

And Harry took hold of Sirius' arm and they were sucked through the tight space, the lung crushing darkness towards Grimmauld Place.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a short but crucial chapter. Don't get too caught up in the drama, all may not be as it seems... bond2012 x**

**Chapter 17**

Harry landed with a thump, staggered and fell completely onto Sirius knocking them both into a pile of rotten bin bags in the dingy side street. Laughing raucously the pair scrambled to their feet pushing pieces of mouldy food off their clothes. Sirius cast cleaning charms over them to wipe away the grizzly remenants of filth. Still laughing they stumbled out of the side alley and into the street.

Sirius had Harry in stitches with another marauder story on the walk up to the house. They almost fell through the door and into the hallway. Sirius was laughing loudly and wiping away tears of humour as he lead Harry into the middle of the house.

If they had stopped there. If they had waited and not gone into the kitchen, nothing would have gone wrong. If Harry had held him back, if Sirius had made them stay in Diagon Alley longer... If if if.

But they didn't, and Sirius opened the kitchen door and bustled into the room followed by Harry, arms laden with packages and bags.

And Remus was pressed up against the wall, trapped behind the body of Tonks. Their lips locked fiercely, oblivious to the invaders. Sirius dropped his bags and the sound seemed to awaken Remus. He pushed Tonks back, she tripped but caught herself before falling.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Sirius and Harry. She didn't say a word, just turned and fled the kitchen, leaving nothing behind to suggest she had been there except for the smell of her perfume, hazy in the thick atmosphere and her lipstick stains on Remus' face.

A sickening silence fell. Sirius' shock had turned to stony anger, he was no longer laughing. Remus seemed frozen in fear and suprise. The silence continued, dragged on and with each second Harry felt like he shouldn't be there. His legs disagreed and kept him rooted to the spot.

"S-Sirius, that wasn't-"

"Shut up Remus."

The command stung.

"Please Sirius I-"

"Harry, can you give us a moment please." Sirius interrupted, his voice had lost its joking tone.

Harry hurried out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He stood outside the room, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was so unlike Remus. He needed to hear how this ended. He needed to know what was going on. So he stood just outside the door, ready to move if need be.

The voices inside were loud.

"Sirius I promise that really wasn't what it looked like." Remus babbled.

"Then tell me Remus. Tell me exactly what that was." Sirius' tone was dangerous.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I was going to push her off just as you walked in-"

"Bullshit!" Sirius yelled. "Shut the hell up Remus and get the hell out."

A tense silence gripped the house.

Harry hid behind the door. He heard Sirius say something and then a sound like a thundering elephant came powering down the stairs. Remus' trunk and his belongings tumbled, bouncing off each step.

"Please Sirius-"

"Get. Out."

The door swung open and Remus exited the kitchen without looking back. His face was unreadable and solid. He stopped at the stairs where all of his things were now scattered and, with a flick of his wand, vanished them all. He then walked to the front door, opened it and stepped outside. The door closed behind him with a thud. The sound had a cold, undisputable permanance.

Harry wasn't sure that Sirius and Remus' relationship was strong enough to survive this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I left you hanging for so long guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm in the middle of exams at the minute so I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. I'm thinking about finishing this story off soon and writing a lovely long christmassy one next :) Look forward to that, I'm planning it already! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please send more (they make my iPod buzz and remind me I need to be writing...) bond2012 x**

**Chapter 18**

Harry's heart was beating double time and he felt slightly nauseous. He was frozen in his little hiding place, like a sympathetic voyeur, watching something he shouldn't have witnessed and he felt sickened by this thought. One part of his mind was speeding ahead panicking and begging him to run after Remus, to bring him back and force him to apologise. The other side was angry with Remus and telling him to go into the kitchen to comfort Sirius. Harry couldn't decide so he stayed put, frozen in shock.

An unearthly silence had fallen over the house. The absense of sound was louder than the thundering trunk and the sound of Remus slamming the door. Slowly, Harry unfroze and stumbled stupidly to the kitchen. The seconds had passed like hours. He pushed open the door, not sure what to expect.

Sirius was standing in exactly the same position Harry had last seen him in. He was stood facing the wall, his arms hanging limp by his side. Harry moved towards him. His back was turned so he didn't see Harry approach. He jumped when Harry spoke.

"Siri?" Harry croaked with a dry mouth. Sirius didn't speak but he turned to face his godson.

His face was pale and still held traces of shock. Mostly he looked hollow, empty. He staggered forward and dragged Harry into a rough hug. He held him too tight and Harry felt slightly breathless as Sirius squeezed him. The hug lasted for an uncomfortable couple of minutes. Sirius was holding Harry like a drowning man with a life line.

When he finally released him, Sirius fell into the chair at the table and covered his face with his hands and shaggy hair. Harry hovered awkwardly for a few seconds before remembering something Mrs Weasley had said to him.

_"Put the kettle on Harry dear, a cup of tea when you're upset never goes amiss."_

Harry remembered this now and clicked the kettle into action. Sirius looked up at him.

"I- I thought you might like a cup of tea."

For a second Sirius looked confused then his face broke into a sad grin.

"Great idea." he tried to laugh, but the sound was cracked and unpleasant.

Harry turned away and began making the tea. Other than the sound of cups clinking, the room was silent. Harry handed Sirius his mug and he took it with another sad smile. Harry sat in the chair opposite him.

"Sirius...?" Harry mumbled, his godfather looked up, his eyes melancholy. "I'm sorry that Remus did that to you." he finished lamely.

"Thank you Harry."

It was a difficult moment. Harry and Sirius were far from close. They were just building a relationship, a relationship founded on years of misery and suffering. They had been thrust together and forced to be each other's family. They had no real love for each other and had just been learning to get along well. Harry wasn't sure whether it was his place to try and comfort the man but he felt like he needed to do something.

Sirius bowed his head and allowed his hair to cover his face again. He propped is head up on clenched fists. The steam from the tea curled above him and Harry looked at the grained wood of the table. He didn't know what to do.

"Harry, if you want to go, I won't mind." Sirius murmered. Harry stood up with his mug of tea. Sirius didn't look up as he left the room but he could've sworn he heard him sniff sadly.

The days passed by like a cheesy sad song. Harry would come downstairs each morning to find Sirius passed out on the couch, clenching a bottle in his hand or face down on the table, hair sprawled and reeking of alcohol. He would make breakfast and leave Sirius to himself before spending the day alone in his room. He didn't blame Sirius really. Harry knew what it was like to feel so full of emotion it was impossible to function. He was relieved actually that Sirius found comfort in something other than crying because there was no way he could cope with a sobbing godfather.

Sirius was still a relatively young man and Harry knew his life had been stained with loss and suffering, because of this he didn't begrudge him the alcohol. The house was always filled with the haunting memory of Remus' trunk tumbling down the stairs and the echo of the front door slamming.

Christmas was drawing closer and Harry hadn't spoken to Sirius in three days.

It was a week before christmas when Hedwig soared into his bedroom and landed on his bed which was laden with the gifts he was attempting to wrap. He pushed them aside at the sight of her and untied the letter from her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are well. We all miss you terribly. As Christmas day is in a week's time, I would love it if Sirius and yourself would join us at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Ron is desperate to see you again and Hermione is coming along too. Please do join us!_

_Lots of Love_

_Mrs Weasley_

Harry smiled at the letter. He would love to go to the Burrow again. At christmas it was incredible.

The yard glittered with ice and snow that twinkled like crystals in the winter sun and the house itself was always lavishly decorated with countless holly wreaths and clumps of unruly mistletoe. The tree in the living room was always magnificent, decorated with tiny candles and live fairies it was enchanting to see.

The food, prepared by Mrs Weasley, was divine. Harry was always astonished by the sheer quantity of it, everyone could eat till they were full and that was saying something as the tiny kitchen was always packed to bursting point with friends and family stuffed around the table on mismatched chairs, elbows clashing and forks clinking.

The noise was dastardly! Everyone talking at once, passing plates, clinking glasses and cheering "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" but it wasn't unpleasant. Harry loved to see everyone red faced from the drink and beaming from ear to ear. It was nice to talk to people he hadn't seen in a while and the atmosphere was electric.

But Harry's favourite thing about the Burrow at Christmas was not the food, the chatter or the company. It was the smell. The coal burning on the fire filled the house with a smoky warm smell that was complimented nicely by the cinnamon candles around the place. The smell of sweet spices and the rich turkey cooking in the kitchen combined with the smell of musty decorations and the mixed perfumes and aftershaves of all the different guests made Harry's nose tingle pleasantly as soon as he walked in the door. It was something he remembered, a memory that made him feel good.

A shiver ran down his spine at the memories but his images of colour and warmth and joy were shot down at the real life situation of the miserable atmosphere in the grey Grimmauld place and most powerfully, the crippled, hollow memory of Sirius Black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Harry sighed and dropped the letter onto the bed. He began absent-mindedly stroking Hedwig as he wondered what to do.

As much as he'd love to go to the Burrow at Christmas, it seemed unfair to drag Sirius out when he was in such a state. Harry felt so bad for him. He was a wreck since Remus had cheated on him, it was as if the whole world had crashed around him. He spent most of his time, drinking alone in the drawing room, or passed out in the kitchen. Harry wanted to help him but it seemed the only thing he could do was leave him to heal in his own way. It had been two weeks since Remus had gone.

Harry thought of how much Sirius would do for him. He remembered how he had almost gotten himself arrested trying to reach Harry as he stumbed out of the maze. He remembered how long he had sat with Harry while he was asleep and he remembered how Sirius had tried to cheer him up when he was down. He groaned miserably as he realised the most decent thing to do would be to remain in London with Sirius and help him through this difficult time.

Harry stood up and padded across the bedroom. He opened the door and walked downstairs quietly to check on his godfather. Sirius was in the kitchen. He was sat with his knees brought up to his chest, his hair filthy and suprise suprise a bottle was grasped tightly in his hand.

"Hello Harry." he slurred.

"Sirius, we've been invited to the Burrow for christmas dinner. Do you want to go?" Harry asked, looking down at the crumpled figure of Sirius.

"When is it?" Sirius asked as he tried to pull himself up off the floor onto unsteady feet.

"Friday."

"What day is it now?" he asked.

"Thursday." Harry replied.

"Then yesss" Sirius slurred again. He stumbled and Harry steadied him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

" Course I am, its Christmas isn't it!" Sirius laughed, flinging his arms open wide and nearly knocking Harry's glasses off his face. "Oops!" he laughed again.

Harry was more worried now.

"Sirius, you need to stop drinking." He said.

"Don't be silly Harry." Sirius said turning away.

Suddenly a wave of anger flooded over Harry. He grabbed Sirius' shoulder and turned him around roughly. He staggered and almost fell but caught himself with a look of suprise.

"Sirius, I know what Remus did to you was awful and believe me, I feel for you, but this is getting ridiculous now. You're letting it eat you up. I don't even recognise you anymore. You're pissed all of the time, you stink and I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up morning and find you dead on the floor. Sirius. I want you to get over it. Sort yourself out. We are going to the Wealsey's and you are going to be sober and for God's sake you are going to be happy!" Harry yelled.

Stunned silence fell over the house. Sirius was shocked by what Harry had said and Harry was shocked he had said it. He let his hand fall from Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius coughed and put down the bottle on the table. Harry's words seemed to have sobered him up a bit.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't realise how much this was affecting you. You have to understand that Remus meant everything to me. He was the only person who loved me. I was...I was in a bad place after I escaped from Azkaban. Nobody knew who I was...nobody trusted me. Remus found me here and stayed with me until I got better. You see, I was quite ill for a while. He was a friend to me when I needed one most and I gave him everything I could. I would've died for him if he needed me too and then he just...he just...went and kissed her..." Sirius choked.

Harry knew that Sirius was devestated and felt guilty for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't know-"

"No Harry you're right. I'm going for a shower then I'm going to help you wrap all those christmas presents we bought." He smiled weakly and traipsed upstairs leaving Harry alone and feeling rather bad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a short one guys :) Big shout out to Adele! Thanks for your lovely comments on this story :) xx**

**Chapter 20**

It seemed that for Harry Potter, life was simply destined to be difficult. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes wallowing for a moment in remorse at his words to Sirius. It was the sound of the shower being switched on that dragged Harry back to reality. He set the kettle going and went to light the fire in the living room.

By the time Sirius had finished getting washed and had come downstairs, Harry had made a tray of tea and mince pies and had carried all the boxes of christmas decorations and his unwrapped gifts into the room and arranged them neatly on the sofa. He was rummaging through a box of baubles when Sirius entered the room.

He was wearing a festive jumper and tight jeans. Harry laughed at the outfit choice and pulled his arm out of the box. Sirius' arms were laden with bags of gifts. He dropped them into the nearest armchair and shot Harry a smile.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Much." Sirius replied with a grin. He fell to his knees and began pulling decorations out of the boxes with Harry.

The day passed in a blur of musty tinsel and broken christmas tree lights. The hours seemed to seep away as Harry hunted for the lost end of the cellotape and the missing part for the base of the artificial tree. Sirius lost track of time as he fought with gravity, trying to keep the overweight golden star on top of the tree and folded the ends of wrapping paper messily, as he attempted to wrap gifts.

Soon it was growing dark outside and the snow which had been falling in sheets of white all day was slowing to a gentle silence and glittering trickle. The living room smelt like christmas. It smelt of the attic as its musky scent clung to all the decorations and it smelt of sweet mince as Harry carried another tea tray into the room accompanied by a plate of hot mince pies. It also smelt of the crackling fire and Sirius' aftershave and shampoo. The lamps flickered into action, bathing the already peaceful room in a golden glow.

The only sounds were both Sirius and Harry's breathing, the fizz of the oil lamps and the crackling of the fire. For the first time in his life, Harry felt Christmassy somewhere other than the burrow. The tree sparkled and the lights flashed.

"So what time are we going tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Morning if thats ok?"

"Thats great! We'll apparate." Sirius said and Harry nodded in approval of the suggestion. "I was thinking, should we camp out in here tonight, its really cold upstairs?" Sirius added. Harry agreed and he summoned the bed hings from upstairs. They soared into the room and landed with a muffled thump by the fire.

As it was already late, Harry took his pillow and quilt and made a bed for himself on the sofa by the window. Sirius took the sofa by the door.

"Night Harry." he called.

"Night Sirius." Harry replied before taking off his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

Through fuzzy eyes, tiny golden spots of light clung to the back of Harry's mind and the blurred image of snow covering the deserted streets of London, shimmering in the light from the street lamps nursed him into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Harry awoke the next morning, something felt different. Bright winter sunshine was beaming through the window and reflecting off the fallen snow making it sparkle. The fire had gone out and now only a thin trail of smoke was left twirling upwards into the chimney.

He felt a shiver run down his spine and he jumped up pushing the covers off his temporary sofa bed and placed his feet on the startlingly cold floor which made them curl in reluctance.

"Sirius! Get up!" Harry laughed, "Its Christmas Siri!"

Harry had never had a reason to be excited at Christmas before. There was an undecided lump in his throat, the kind that sits on the fence between ecstasy and an emotional breakdown. Christmas with the Dursley's was a solitary affair. The day would be spent alone in his bedroom. Harry would sit on his bed and read or doodle until the darkness filled the room and the day ended. Today Harry Potter had woken up in a cosy room, decorated with tinsel and chatty plastic decorations that twinkled with excitement. Across the room, curled up with an arm hanging over the side of the sofa and legs drawn up to his chest was the only family Harry loved. He stirred at Harry's yell and raised a shaggy head. Sleepy eyes opened and slurry speech mumbled "What?"

"Its Christmas!" Harry repeated. Sirius rubbed his eyes and began to take in what Harry had said. His eyes suddenly brightened and he jumped up off the sofa, throwing the blanket aside. He hurried over to Harry and grasped him around the middle. He picked him up, roughly off the floor and squeezed him tightly yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS HARRY!" in a thoroughly ecstatic voice.

Then he dropped him down and rushed over to the tree, he grabbed the largest gift in silver wrapping and thrust it into Harry's arms.

"For you!" he beamed. Harry looked at Sirius' glowing face and had to laugh. It was clear that Sirius had not had anything to be excited about for a while and he was loving it now that he did.

Harry ripped off the wrapping to find a fantastic wooden box, ornately decorated with a carving of the gryffindor lion.

"Its enchanted so only the owner can open it. I thought it might be nice for you keep some of your precious things in." Sirius smiled.

"Its amazing!" Harry replied, fingering the carving gently. He traced the lion with his finger. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and said,

"I'm glad."

Harry gave Sirius his bracelet. He ripped off the wrapping and gasped at the sight of the jewellery.

"Its gorgeous Harry!" he said as he slid it onto his already laden wrist and admired it in the light.

"It glows blue when someone is telling the truth." Harry said.

"Its fantastic." Sirius said, muffling his words in a hug with Harry.

After breaking apart, Sirius began picking up the discarded wrapping off the floor.

"We need to head off to the Weasley's soon." he muttered.

"Oh right, I'll go and get ready then." Harry replied, darting out of the room excitedly, clutching his new box to his chest.

At 11am both Sirius and Harry were dressed and standing in the hallway, putting on coats and scarves. Sirius had filled some bags with the gifts still waiting to hand out and they were resting at his feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" Harry replied and together they stepped out into the glittering Christmas street. Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and together they disappeared into the awful condensed darkness of apparation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Everything had been going so well.

Harry had woken up in the best mood, recieved a beautiful present and was looking forward to the prospect of a sumptous christmas dinner with the Weasley's.

Sirius was sober, happy and enjoying christmas day.

The pair had apparated to the Burrow and as soon as their feet hit the floor, the smell of cinamon and baking turkey filled their noses in the frosty air. Their breath curled before them as they made their way up the delicate pathway in the snow to the front door of the Burrow. The smell of food wafted tantilisingly from every crack in the house and warm christmas lights lit the darkening sky. It was morning but thick dark clouds were blocking the sun as snow danced from the heavens.

Harry knocked on the door and waited next to Sirius who was doing quick little steps on the spot to keep himself warm. The door opened and suddenly the whole situation changed.

They were met by the tired face of Remus Lupin.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sirius and he made to speak but before he could say more than "Wait!" a loud crack resounded in the air and Sirius had disappeared.

Harry was left standing on the doorstep of the Burrow with a stunned looking Remus before him. He didn't even feel cold anymore, just hollow.

Remus looked dreadful. His hair was lank and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He was pale and miserable looking. He looked at Harry and said.

"Merry Christmas Harry." in a cracked voice.

Harry nodded.

It was awkward. Harry didn't want to feel sorry for Remus because of what he had done to Sirius but he looked so desperate and broken that Harry felt awful. As if he had read Harry's thoughts, Remus began to plead with him.

"Harry, you have to listen to me." he was stepping outside, closing the door behind him. "Sirius didn't see what he thought he saw," Remus was standing very close to Harry, his hands trembling and his body shivering in the cold. "I never cheated on him with Tonks. She was drunk. I let her in after she knocked on the door and when you walked in she sort of threw herself at me. Harry you have to tell Sirius that he misunderstood. Please Harry." he garbled. Harry was taken aback as he reached forward and grabbed the front of Harry's coat in desperation.

"Remus I-"

"Please Harry. Please." he begged. Remus' eyes were filled with tears, Harry had never seen him like this before. It was as if all the emotion inside him was about to burst out. Someone who was normally so reserved was cracking before Harry's very eyes.

"Ok...ok I'll talk to him." Harry said. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and held him for a while.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

Christmas didn't feel very fun anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Harry, I really didn't cheat on Sirius. I swear. I would never dream of doing something as awful as that. I'm not that sort of person." Remus was shivering quite violently now. He was only wearing a threadbare jumper over a thin shirt and tie. He was very thin and pale and the bags under his eyes highlighted his lack of sleep very obviously. Harry felt sorry for him.

"I know Remus but Sirius is still really upset." Harry said honestly. Remus' eyes widened in pain and he looked more desperate and frantic.

"What does he think happened?" he begged.

"He thinks that you made out with Tonks while we were out." Harry replied sadly. Remus' already wet eyes threatened tears. He gulped.

"I would never...never ever do that." he choked.

"I know. It just looked like..." Harry mumbled.

"She was drunk! She had just split up with her boyfriend and she was thoroughly miserable. She came to talk to Sirius but when she found me at the house she sort of...fell on me and began to cry. I felt so bad I invited her in for tea and she told me the whole story. She must have got the wrong idea...she was upset and lonely and I had listened to her and shown her comfort. She tried to kiss me just as Sirius and you walked in. I pushed her back but it was too late...Sirius had already got the wrong idea." Remus finished miserably.

"You should tell him that." Harry said quietly.

"I would..." he mumbled, "If he'd let me see him."

Harry was starting to get concerned about Remus in his thin jumper.

"Maybe we should go inside..." he suggested weakly.

"No...you go...I need to find Sirius." Remus said looking distantly into the darkness ahead.

"Remus, I don't think thats a good idea... he could be anywhere and you only have a thin jumper-" Harry began

"Go inside Harry." Remus demanded. Harry had never heard the sharp edge to his voice. It made him nervous, as if he was back at school under Remus' teaching status.

He shuffled through the thin snow to the door. Remus was walking away down the path into the darkness. Harry really felt uneasy about letting Remus wander off alone, especially in the cold weather and when he was so upset. He bashed on the door loudly. Panicking.

It began to open slowly, a flood of warmth and the sound of laughter rushed over Harry. George was standing in the doorway, a crazy christmas jumper clashing with his bright orange hair. He beamed at the sight of Harry and cried,

"HARRY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he grinned wildly, a mince pie clutched in his right hand.

"Where's your dad?" Harry asked quickly.

"What I'm not ginger enough for you?!" George laughed.

"I really need to speak to him. Quickly." Harry proceeded sliding past George and into the well heated house.

"Oi!" he heard George call from the doorway. Harry dropped the bag of presents in the hallway and rushed through the packed house, searching for Arthur. People called to him and shouted things he didn't hear. Finally he saw Arthur in the kitchen talking with Kingsley. He had a similar jumper to George on and held a mug in his hand which was steaming with some hot beverage.

"Arthur!" Harry yelled, "Arthur!"

Mr Weasley turned around and beamed at Harry.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" he smiled.

"Arthur, I need your help! Its urgent." Harry said speeding towards the balding man who looked suprised.

"Harry calm down. What's wrong?" Arthur placed his mug on the bench behind him and walked towards Harry.

"I need you to help me find Remus, he just wandered out into the dark without a coat or anything."

"Ok, calm down...I'm coming."

Together Harry and Mr Weasley hurried through the crowded house and out into the night. The biting wind froze them both. Arthur lit his wand and led Harry out. They called for Remus but there was no reply.

"Did he have his wand Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I...I didn't see it." Harry shivered.

"Hmm..." Arthur stopped and thought for a second. Then he raised his wand and murmered a spell. A purple light lit up the air.

"He disapparated." Arthur said.

"Oh."

"I don't know where but at least we know he has his wand with him. He'll be fine." Arthur said turning back to the house, leading Harry with him.

"I just panicked...its so cold-"

"You did the right thing Harry."

They hurried into the house.

"What was that about?!" George asked Harry.

"Nothing, just...Remus went somewhere and I was worried."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, Merry Christmas!" George laughed, clapping Harry's shoulder before hurrying off to find his brother.

Harry picked up the bag of presents he had discarded in the hall and wandered into the kitchen again.

"Hello Harry dear! Merry Christmas!" Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into a hug as he crossed the threshold of the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley." Harry replied with a smile.

The day passed joyfully with a delightful meal and great chat with Ron and Hermione, who arrived around 3pm. As the evening arrived, people began to leave in groups. Soon only Weasley family and close friends were left. Harry was sitting in the living room with Hermione cuddled next to him and Ron playing chess on the floor with Fred. It was getting rather late and he was beginning to worry about Remus and Sirius.

Just as he thought about asking Mrs Weasley if he could stay the night, Sirius walked into the room accompanied by Remus who was wearing Sirius' favourite leather jacket It was too long and hung down over his hands slightly giving him the look of a small boy wearing his father's coat. He still looked pale and sick but significantly happier.

"Sorry I missed dinner," Sirius said to Mrs Weasley who had jumped up from the sofa to give him a hug.

"Me too Molly." Remus uttered.

"Not at all! Not at all! Come in!" she bustled them over to the sofa where they sank down into the cushions together. Sirius tucked an arm over Remus' shoulder and everyone grinned at the sight.

"Everyone had a good day?" Sirius asked.

The general muttering was a symphony of 'Yes's' and 'It was great'.

"Did you all like the gifts?" Sirius questioned.

"They were lovely thank you dear." Mrs Weasley smiled. She seemed to approve so much more of Sirius these days, especially since she had heard that he and Remus were together.

"Glad you liked them." Sirius smiled. He turned and winked at Harry who laughed. Hermione cuddled closer to Harry and he caught sight of a frosty glance from Ron.

"Hermione are you staying here tonight?" Remus asked.

"Yes, until term starts again." she smiled.

They sat for a while and made lazy conversation. Mrs Weasley handed around plates of mince pies and the old wireless radio in the corner crackled out winter tunes. As the evening grew later and later Harry began to yawn.

"Well, I'm sorry to dash off Molly but we best head off now." Sirius said withdrawing his arm from around Remus and dusting the mince pie crumbs off his legs.

Remus stood up too and smiled tiredly. He tucked the leather jacket further around himself.

He was a tall man but still shorter than Sirius. He looked very thin wrapped in the jacket and pale next to Sirius' tanned skin. Sirius pulled him close to him with a muscled arm and Remus didn't object to being held close. Harry smiled at the sight and slid out from Hermione's arm. He gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead and clapped Ron's shoulder.

"See you mate."

"Yeah, have a good one."

Harry left behind Sirius and Remus and followed them out into the winter night.

As they walked down the driveway, snow crunching underfoot, Harry plucked up the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"So you two made up then?" he said in a throw-away voice.

"Yeah." Sirius said, Remus' hand held in his own.

"Good good." Harry smiled. It was nice that they were back together.

"Shall we?" Sirius extended a hand to Harry.

They apparated back to London, Harry clutching Sirius' hand and Remus' arm linked with Siri's.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Readers, thanks for your continued support on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it :) I am so pleased with the success of this fic and I hope I have encouraged you to read more of my stuff. This chapter goes back to how they made up and it is the final chapter. Thanks again for your support and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. PS: I forgot that it was meant to be morning so now its like 6pm in the afternoon and really dark... :) bond2012 x**

**Chapter 24**

Remus regretted leaving Harry the second he walked away. The tiny covered porch outside the Burrow front door sheltered him from the heavily falling snow nicely and the slight warm draught from under the door had provided a slight temperature increase that prevented him from freezing. Now he was out alone in the almost palpable darkness and shivering worse than before due to his lack of warm clothing.

His footsteps crunched and he lit his wand to feel some comfort from its friendly beam. He walked for at least half an hour, unsure exactly where he was until his fingers were numb with cold and his knees were shaking. He disapparated just beyond the magical barrier and landed in London on unstable feet. He was dizzy when he landed and stumbled, almost falling. He reached out and grabbed onto a low wall to stop himself from falling to the floor. The moon had been quite hard on him especially since he had been so upset. His wolf had reflected on his misery and the night had been rough. He took some large gulps of air and tried to stand up without vomiting. He was shivering a lot more violently...

He stumbled almost drunkenly to the street where Grimmauld Place was. He began to suddenly feel too hot and was sweating as if he had a fever. Remus took off his jumper and tripped his way over to the door of Number 12 which was slowly appearing out of the wall. He was loosening his tie as he opened the door and unbuttoning his shirt as he fell into the hallway.

"Sirius?" he panted. The house was freezing and dark but he still felt too hot. He'd been outside for at least an hour stumbling around the streets of London and the fields around the Burrow. He was feeling hotter and hotter and the sickness was rising. He couldn't breathe properly.

"Help...Sirius?" he fell to his knees and began to crawl. All his limbs seemed to be seizing up and his heart rate increased.

A loud banging sound was coming from upstairs but Remus could barely hear it over the panic rising in his head which was telling him that he was going to die.

"Sirius!" he called desperately as his last energy began to fade and he slumped against the hallway wall, his shirt half undone and his weak body shivering and sweating at the same time. The banging upstairs had stopped and Remus heard a voice in the distance.

"Piss off I don't want to speak to-" the sound stopped. "Remus? Remus stop messing on. Get the hell off my floor."

Sirius was standing at the top of the stairs, one hand on his hip the other aiming his wand at Remus. He began to move closer, lowering his wand and putting it away in his pocket. He hurried towards Remus' barely concious form.

"Remus?! Are you alright? Oh my God! Remus!" he was at his side, pulling him up into sitting position and lifting his limp body into his arms. He was crouched beside Remus, trying to feel for a pulse as well as tuck his shirt back around him.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Remus sobbed weakly, "I'm so so sorry."

"Remus calm down, what happened to you?"

"I came to find you...I was really cold."

"Then why the hell did you take your clothes off?!" Sirius half laughed.

"I got too hot..." Remus murmered.

"Thats a sign of hyperthermia isn't it?" Sirius thought aloud. "Here," he said, lifting Remus off the floor and into his arms.

This wasn't difficult as Remus was very light and Sirius, rather muscled. He carried him into the living room which Remus saw was cheaply decorated. He laughed lightly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nice decorations."

"You're not exactly in any position to criticise." Sirius replied flatly.

He placed Remus on the sofa lightly and covered him in the duvet that had been left there since the morning. He tucked him in tight then hurried from the room. Alone, Remus closed his eyes tiredly and allowed the duvet to warm him up, feeling returning slowly to his prickling cold limbs. Sirius returned shortly with a tray filled with tea and pieces of yule log.

He placed it on the coffee table and sat on the sofa next to Remus. Gently, he touched his forehead.

"You're cooling down. I think I found you just in time."

"Thanks." Remus said.

"Here, " Sirius handed him a mug of tea and then picked up the other and stared into its steamy depths.

The silence was dreadful.

Then...

"Why did you do it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I didn't do what you think I did." Remus replied.

"Don't lie to me." Sirius said coldly without looking up.

"I promise. I was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper, feeling rough and she knocked at the door. She was looking for you." Remus didn't mention Tonks' name in case it made him angrier. "She was drunk. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she was looking for comfort from you. I was there so I took her inside and made her tea, I listened to her and...and I think she got the wrong idea. I kept saying things like 'You'll find someone, you're a lovely young woman' and I think...she was vulnerable and I think she thought...i was...flirting or something."

He paused here and waited to see if Sirius said anything. He took the silence as a sign to continue. Sirius was staring down at his hands.

"Just as you walked in, she sort of...grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I didn't even see it coming. I pushed her off as soon as I realised but it was too late...you had already...already got the wrong idea."

Sirius remained silent. The sickness in Remus' stomach was growing worse.

"Please say something." he begged.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"What?!" Remus was taken aback.

"I'm sorry I rushed to conclusions. I should have realised it wasn't like you. I just...get so protective...you know. After Azkaban I don't have many...people in my life and you mean so much to me. I know you aren't lying to me and so I'm sorry."

"Not to sound suspicious, but how do you know?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised his wrist, at which he had been staring throughout Remus' speech, it contained a neat little leather bracelet which had a bright glowing blue diamond in the centre...

"Harry got me it. It glows blue when you're telling the truth." Sirius shot Remus a short smile.

The pair stared at the bracelet. It was their peacekeeper.

"I love you so much." Sirius said.

"I love you too." Remus replied and they leant together and kissed.

It was perfect...until Remus threw up all over the floor.

"Haha! I guess it wouldn't be like us if everything went perfectly." Sirius laughed as he rubbed Remus' back. He took out his wand and vanished the vomit.

Remus fell back into the chair, pale and exhausted. He snuggled next to Sirius who took off his jacket and wrapped it around Remus' frail body.

"I meant what I said. I do love you." Remus croaked.

"I know." Sirius smiled into Remus' hair which was tickling his chin.

_They sat curled up together for a while and marvelled at how perfect things seemed at Christmas._

The end.


End file.
